Kuran Love
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: Just because she had an arranged marriage didn't mean she had to love Kaname, right? And just because he was extremely, unhumanly gorgeous didn't mean she had to be attracted to him, right? What will happen if she falls in love with him? KanamexYuki
1. Proloug

Okay, this is going to be my first Vampire Knight fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it

Okay, this is going to be my first Vampire Knight fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. But in this one, Kaname will not be her brother.

**It won't follow the plot of the manga, 'cause I always like to put my own twist to things. :p But the pairing will be my favorite pair.**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character's. (Though I wish I did. ******** ) I just own this plot.**

**By the way, I got Yuki's name spelling from **_**wikipedia com**_. If it is wrong, please let me know.

--

Prologue: A Knight in White

"Yuki, get back here! Kaname will be here soon!" My mother called up the stairs to me.

"I don't care!" I screamed back down to her. My name is Yuki. That is all you are going to get from me. My last name is of no importance. But, more to the point, I would like to tell you what my mother is forcing me to do.

She is forcing me to get married! And the wedding is supposed to take place in six months. In November. It was just May now; in the middle of the month.

And I am only 17!

How she could arrange a marriage for her only daughter is beyond my comprehension. But, that is not the only horrible part of my situation. She has chosen Kuran Kaname as my future husband. The most self-centered, egotistical, man-whore she could have found! Sighing, I opened my window, and looked over the horizon, loving how the sun painted the sky so many wonderful colors.

I looked down to myself and my frilly bright red dress my mother had all but shoved me into. 'You have to make a good impression, Yuki. You wouldn't want Kaname to be offended, would you?'

Oh, no, wouldn't want that mother, I thought sarcastically. I wouldn't care if Kaname got hit in the head with a meteoroid, or if he just randomly decided to commit suicide. I just didn't like him. Upon my first meeting with him, when I had at least expected him to be nice, he was just distant and cold. He didn't even speak to me except to say goodnight and goodbye. I have to admit though, before arriving, my mother and father had both talked so highly of him, that I had already developed a small crush. But how was I supposed to feel about him after the first impression he gave me? He was three years older than me, for one. And all older men want the same thing. And I am not going to give that up without a fight, and you can bet your ass that I would scream rape if he ever did anything to me.

And that is another thing that I think Kaname will, fortunately for myself, not like about me. I am a very outgoing girl, and a bit on the rough side. I'm not a tomboy, exactly, but I guess you could categorize my personality with that. I like to play sports, but mainly football. Yes, football. Not rugby, or any sissy game such as that. Football. Where the guys treat me like one of them, and we get dirty. I love being treated as one of the guys. Which brings us back to point one. I hate wearing dresses!

"Yuki, if you aren't down here in three minutes, you are going to wish you had been!" My father now called up to me.

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

As I gazed out of my window at the almost set sun, I decided that anywhere would be better than facing that stuck-up and distant Kuran again. So, I jumped out of my window and landed gracefully on the ground. As I walked around the streets, I got curious and interested stares. Some were just curious as to why I was wearing such a dress and walking on the streets. Others were filled with something that I would rather not think about.

Lust.

I shivered as just that word past through my mind. Deciding to get away from the view of others, I turned down an ally way. I know what you are thinking. Don't go down there, something will happen to you. Well, I have to disagree with you. With Cross Academy being so close, no one, or _thing_, would dare to attack me. Yes, everyone knows that vampires exist, and walk among us. The only myth that is true is the part about the blood.

Getting lost in my own thoughts, I walked past a dumpster and heard a cat hiss. Looking down, I saw that is was only a kitten, and with loving animals like I do, I picked it up and tried to comfort it. The kitten was white, with just a few black and brown spots of fur on it's face and paws. It licked my hand when I touched his nose.

"It's okay, kitty. I can help you. You are so kawii. Shh," I soothed it. "No need to cry now. I am going to take you home with me."

"But, I'm afraid you won't make it home this night, sweetheart." I heard from directly behind me. Suddenly the kitten in my arms disappeared and whirled around to face my predator. Seeing no one upon turning around, I faced in the direction I was walking again, and saw what had to be the ugliest vampire I had ever seen in my life.

"Gotcha," he whispered, as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

--

** With Yuki's parents, when Kaname arrives. Kaname's P.O.V.**

As the doorbell sounded, I got butterflies in my stomach again. Just the thought of seeing Yuki again did that to me. It had been years sense I had first saw her. And she looked more a child then anything. And I am sure I didn't make a good impression on her. Well, how could I with the knowledge I had just learned that night? That hunter's that go by the name, Kiryuu, had killed my parents. The most known hunter's of our world killed my parents that night, so of course I was distant and cold.

Hopefully Yuki will understand and except my apology. I quickly glanced down at myself to see if my attire was in complete order. I hadn't bothered to brush my hair, since most people said it looked better that way, and I just wore my Cross Academy uniform. It was white and elegant, and I thought it would fit the occasion.

I glanced up again as the door opened, but only to see a red-eyed Mrs. Hetami standing in front of me.

"What's wrong," I asked quickly, fearing the worst. And indeed my fear had come true.

"It's Yu-Yuki, Kaname. She left less than an hour ago and has not returned, and it is dark out. I do n-not mean to offend your race or anything of that sort but-"

"Yes, I know," I cut her off. " Vampire's will kill each other to get to Yuki's blood."

Her mother nodded, tears still seeping out of her eyes. Her husband placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Will you go and look for her, Kaname? I know-"

I was already out the door.

I tried to follow her scent, but the scents of the city were covering it up. So, I asked strangers if they had seen a young girl of seventeen pass through. They all said they had, but it was a while back. I passed one man on the street, and he grabbed by shoulder. I looked to this human curiously. But, it wasn't a human at all.

It was Kiryuu Zero. My hands balled up at the thought of him. Although I do not hold him accountable for my parents death, I still had a strong disliking for him.

"What do you want, Kiryuu?"

"You're looking for a girl in a red dress, had brown hair and huge innocent eyes?"

"Yes. Have you seen her recently?" I asked urgently.

Kiryuu smirked, and I clinched my fist at the sight. I really dislike this guy, but if it would help me find Yuki, then I could bite my tongue.

"Damn, how did you land a pretty one like that, Kuran? I thought you only went for things of your own species."

"Which way?" I hissed. I was ready to kill him if he gave me any false information.

He hitched his thumb up and pointed to an ally way, and I quickly strode past him. As I walked down the darkened ally way, I couldn't help but think of why Yuki would run away. Do I really frighten her that much? I thought to myself, sidestepping a dead animal. I couldn't scare her that badly. I mean, we have really only met once, and I didn't talk to her much then. Sighing, I sniffed the air a bit, hoping to find her scent.

And I did.

Just a little further down and I should find her. Right about…Here, I thought, as I looked to the side of the dumpster. What I saw there almost sent me into a rage of insanity.

--

**With Yuki. Yuki's P.O.V**

I lost all of my breath as he pushed me up against the wall and trapped me. I could feel his bloodlust, and I could tell by his eyes. That's one thing I had always managed to do. Was tell what people really feel by looking in their eyes. And this vampire was level E.

What does that mean, you ask? Well, I will have to explain that at another moment when he isn't trying to suck the life out of me!

"My, but you are a pretty one, Yuki," he murmured, cupping my cheek in what he thought was a gentle caress. But to me it felt like he was clawing my skin off. So, I did what I like to do a lot.

I spat in his face.

And then he slapped me with enough force so that it made blood drip from my lip. Upon seeing my blood, his eyes got as red as possible, and he bent my neck to get better access to lick my blood away. Squirming as best I could as to try and prevent him from taking my blood, he wouldn't stop. His lips got closer to my neck, and then I felt his fangs teasing my skin. I whimpered. I know, not the most courageous thing to do. But hey, would you have done any different?

I screamed then. Maybe I could stop his movements long enough to get away from him if I did that.

And then, he stopped assaulting my neck.

I had closed my eyes when I screamed, but now I opened them. And I saw that it wasn't my scream that stopped him, but a dagger that was pressed to his throat.

"You drink even one drop from her and I'll kill you. Now, back away from her, and to the front of me."

The level E did what he was told. I shivered violently from the relief that I wouldn't have to go through what he could have done to me. I looked to my rescuer and noticed that he had on white.

A knight in white, I thought almost dreamily. That was, until I looked into his eyes by the street light and saw whom they belonged to.

"Kuran Kaname! What are you doing here!?" I demanded loudly.

"Saving you. What the hell does it look like I am doing? Now, I want you to turn away, Yuki."

"But I-" He got in my face, and it wasn't until then that I noticed how beautiful he had truly become.

"Turn away, Yuki. I do not want you seeing this."

Shaking my head, I turned around, if not just to avoid looking at him any longer.

I heard a scream of pain, then what sounded like a man choking. I felt something wet seep through my shoe, and looked down to see what it was. As I noticed the color and thickness of it, I almost vomited.

Blood.

Suddenly, before I could think any more on the subject, Kaname had grabbed my hand and was dragging me out of the ally way.

"Just where do you think you are taking me!?" I demanded loudly, bringing a few gazes to us.

"I am taking you home, and we are all going to enjoy a peaceful dinner like out parents had planned," Kaname replied calmly.

Seeing as I couldn't break his grip, I just suffered being dragged home by him. But it wouldn't be a peaceful dinner. I would make sure of that.

--

**A/N:** Whoo! So, what did you think? Should I continue or not? I really like Vampire Knight, so despite what most of you think; I will more that likely continue writing this anyway. :P But, your reviews are still welcome! 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, so here is chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I use mother in Japanese in this chapter, just tell me if I have it spelled wrong. This is a bit of a short chapter. :P Okay, I spelled her name right in this chapter. ******** Enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter 1: The Dinner

"Yuuki, please stop biting your nails. It is most unlady-like," my mother scolded me from the head of the table. I placed my hands in my lap. My father was to the left of me at one end/head of the table, and my mother was to the right. That left the only place available for Kaname to be in front of me. And, to top off that delightful slice of pie, my mother didn't cook any meat, afraid that it would send vampy into a state of blood lust.

So, we had to eat salads.

Mother knew I hated them, but Kaname seemed to enjoy them, so she had fixed them. Suddenly, Kaname picked up a slice of lettuce and threw it at me. I looked to him in rage, and picked up my own slice of lettuce. I would have thrown it at him, until I saw him smile. I placed the piece or lettuce back on my plate. You see, I couldn't do anything to make him smile, that would leave the impression that I like him, and I surely don't.

I glanced back to his eyes, and saw that they were mocking me a bit, and I could tell he was smirking. Then, my father finally spoke up.

"Kuran, what is with you and hitting my daughter with food?" he asked briskly.

I smiled. Slowly but surely I _was_ corrupting the dinner. Soon, Kaname will get so annoyed with me, and then he will leave! I thought joyously.

Kaname stopped the staring contest we had somehow engaged in and looked to my father.

"Forgive me, Hetami-sama. I meant no offence of any kind. I just wanted to see Yuki smile. She seems so serious this evening."

I was almost childish enough to stick out my tongue.

Almost.

"Yuuki, please be more open to your future husband. After all, the wedding is in six months and-"

I cut her off.

"And nothing, mother! I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole! I don't, and will not, marry him."

"It is not your decision to make, Yuuki," my father stated calmly. "We arranged this marriage long ago, just when you were a few days old."

I grunted. Then, Kaname spoke up. And somehow his voice seemed to flow like velvet when he spoke. And his eyes seemed lighter. The atmosphere around him changed, and I couldn't tell you how I noticed all of those things.

"Hetami-sama," he said, addressing my father. "I would like to suggest something to you."

"What is it, Kuran?" my father asked, almost bored.

For a moment I thought I saw Kaname fidget with the buttons of his coat. Was he actually nervous about something? This had to be big to make someone like him nervous.

"I would like Yuuki to come to the academy and stay until the wedding," he said a bit quickly.

This perked up my father's interest. But before he could get a word in, I yelled, "What!?"

"Calm down, Yuuki. Now, Kuran, what made you think of something like this?"

Kaname picked up his fork and finished off his last little bit of food left in his bowl. I looked around and noticed everyone had finished, and I hadn't even taken one bite.

"Well, I would like to get to know her better, and I thought it would suit everyone if she were to live at the academy. That way I could see her more, and spend time with her, so she can personally know me better before the wedding."

Was I imagining things, or did he exaggerate a little when he said personally know him? He had to know what I said about that ten-foot pole is true. Why would taking me somewhere else make a difference? It wouldn't, I thought firmly. I'll show him what he'll get if he messes with me. So what if he saved me? I just would have been a vampire. That wasn't so terrible, was it? Apparently to everyone else, it is, I thought, looking to my father to see his reaction.

"Well, I think it is a good idea. Honey, what do you think?"

Oh, I was sunk. I would definitely be going if the decision were up to her. She couldn't wait for us to be married, _and_ if we got married and liked each other at the same time, I am pretty positive she would die from happiness.

"Yes, Kaname-kun. I think that would be a wonderful idea. I am so glad you thought of it. Now, I do have one question though." Her voice dropped a bit.

"What is that?" Kaname asked, almost leaping with joy that they had agreed to let Yuki come and stay with him.

"Will she be in the Night Class or the Day Class?"

I looked to my father and saw him stiffen at this question. Apparently he hadn't thought of that.

"She will be in the Night Class." He held up a hand to stop any immediate protests, and they let him continue. "But, I can assure you, Hetami-sama, that she will be very well-protected. She will sleep in my quarters, and will always be provided for. Of course she will go to school with the rest of us, but when it comes time to…feed, I will ask Head Master Cross to take her to the Sun dorm."

"Sleeping in your quarters, you say?" my father asked, cracking hi knuckles, trying to intimidate him. I almost laughed. I couldn't speak any more though. The whole conversation had left me speechless. Go to the Night Class? I didn't even go to Cross Academy, and I had heard things about the Night Class. Not all good things, either. And sleeping in his quarters? I have two words for that.

Hell no.

"Yes. Unless you want someone else to try and take your sweet blood, Yuki," he said, addressing me for the first time during the conversation. Why decide to include me now? Why no-Wait. Sweet blood? Meaning what? I looked to his face and blushed. He was breath taking when he smiled. No, no he wasn't. He was repul- Oh, I mentally sighed. Who was I kidding? I had to admit-just this once-that he was gorgeous.

"No, I wouldn't want that," I said, shuddering at the memory of the Level E's fangs on my throat.

"I can promise you, Hetami-sama, that I will not take advantage of her. I would not want anything to happen to her. And she is safest in my quarters."

My father nodded, and crossed his hands. "How long will it take you to arrange for her to stay?"

"Well," Kaname replied. "I had really hoped that you would let her stay, and have already prepared everything for her."

"Must I leave tonight, father?" I whined.

"Yes, and even if you forget something, you do not live very far. You can just come back and get it."

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. Not with both of them against me, with Kaname in the room.

My mother stood, and motioned for me to as well.

"Honey, please get the dishes tonight," she told me father, as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me up the stairs.

"But I don't want to, oka-san!"

"Now, now, Yuuki. Shut-up and get upstairs. You have some packing to do"

A half hour went by and I finally came back down stairs with one sakura suitcase, and my backpack for school, with all of my supplies inside.

"So, you have packed all of your personal belongings, and everything that you will need?" Kaname asked, standing by the front door. I clinched my teeth.

"I guess. Let's just go, so I can get settled in and go to sleep," I said, heading out the front door.

"I will bring her home every week so you can see and spend time with her." He bowed to my parents, and turned to leave.

"I know you will be able to change her mind and make her a great husband, Kuran. Just be sure that nothing happens to her," I heard my father say as I turned a corner.

"I promise," Kaname said, and then was beside me in a flash. I gasped at his speed.

"Don't do that! You are going to scare me to death!"

Kaname said nothing and just continued to walk, smiling down at me.

As Cross Academy came into view, my stomach turned to butterflies. What if they didn't like me? What if they _did _like me? I thought with a shudder.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't brought out of them until I felt something being put on my shoulders.

"Here. You shivered and I thought you were cold," he said, draping his white uniform jacket around her my shoulders. It was a bit cold to me, but, what if someone thought something when we were going into the dorm? I quickly took it off and handed it back to him.

"I don't want anyone thinking anything," I explained.

He smiled, and still put it over my shoulders. I sighed in anger. Didn't he ever get anything?

"I have already told them, so it won't matter," he replied smugly.

"What!? Why have you already told them? Maybe I wanted to-"

"Cut the act, Yuuki," he said coldly, cutting me off. I gapped at him. This was the first time he had ever spoken to me in such a way. What? Did what I say really offend him that much? Then my anger got the best of me, as it does many times.

"Well, maybe I wanted a chance at a guy or something! Being away from my parents gives me freedom to do a lot of stuff I haven't ever dreamed about!" I screamed at him.

As we passed into the Moon Dorm's gates, he quickly shoved me against the brick wall, shrouding us in shadows. I grunted at the force to which he held me with. His hands were clamped to my forearms, and his knee was in between my legs, making sure I couldn't move. He leaned up and his hot breath brushed across my ear, making me close my mouth in an attempt not to moan. Just his presence like this was doing something to me.

He moved his mouth closer to my ear, and nibbled on it for a moment before speaking, making me gasp a little.

"Even though you are out of your parent's house, you will not be with any other man. Harmless flirting, friend-wise, I won't mind. But I know the difference, Yuuki, make no mistake about that. But, if I see another man touch you in a way I don't like or see fitting, I will kill him."

"Why?" I asked, somewhat shocked by this new personality I had never seen in him. He trapped my wrists in one hand after letting go of my forearms, and brought one hand up to cup my cheek. It was so cold, I shivered. I saw him smirk, and didn't have the urge to strangle him.

"BecauseYuuki," he whispered, with his lips dangerously close to mine. "You are mine. You are soon to be my wife, and I want no other man touching you. Is that really that difficult for you to understand?"

"No," I squeaked, when he brushed his lips against the side of my mouth. I felt him smirk against my skin.

"What was that answer?" he asked bringing his lips to mine. I felt indescribable right then. Like I was floating in the air, like I was on the highest mountain, and nothing could beat that experience.

"Yes," I whispered, and leaned into the kiss. Kaname released my wrists then and brought his arms around my waist, hugging me closer to him. I brought my arms around his neck. How I knew why to do that, I really don't know. I had never done anything like this, be this close, with a guy before. Somehow, I was glad I was experiencing it first with Kaname-kun.

Whoa, _kun_ may be a bit too much, I thought, tightening my arms.

His jacket slipped off of me, and he pressed me firmly to the wall. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and for a moment I was too shocked to respond, then, as his strokes gentled, I mix my tongue in with his. As my strokes with my tongue became bolder, I could feel him growl deep in his chest, and I smiled. I nipped his bottom lip with my teeth a bit and he pulled back suddenly. Thinking I had did something wrong, I tilted my head down. As I heard his breath even out, and become normal again, I looked back up at him. He was looking at me like he didn't know what to do with me.

"Yuuki," he whispered. He then touched his forehead to mine in the most gentle way. I sighed, and just as I was about to ask what I had done wrong to make him stop, someone cleared their throat.

**--**

**A/N: Ah! Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Who is there, and did they watch the whole thing like some perv.? So, Yuuki is going to start at Cross Academy. Will the students' accept her? Will they like her? Or will they just think of her as food? Keep reading, and you will see.**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed and added my story to your story alert or fav. Story! Hugs Well; now we get to see who cleared their throat and how everyone will react to meeting Yuuki. Excuse me if I get the descriptions screwed up, but I really didn't feel like going to look them up, or going to watch a video on youtube. Oh, and please tell me if I misspell any names. And there is some Zero bashing in this, but I have been thinking of writing a Zero fanfic. Do y'all think that would be a good idea? On to the story now.**

**If you have time, please go read and review my InuYasha fanfic. It's called ****Present of a Different Past****. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!!**

**moony2007--Yes, Yuuki is a human. **

**--**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Night Class and Kiryuu

**Kaname's P.O.V**

"Oh, it's just you Aidou. What are you doing out here?" I asked, my forehead still on Yuuki's.

"I was just taking a walk. But Kiryuu caught me about to leave the academy, and he said that if I didn't return that he would tell head master Cross about it, and since I didn't want to have to deal with all of the mess that would cause, I just came back to the Moon Dorm. But I still stayed outside," he said, smiling.

Sighing, I finally brought my forehead from Yuuki's and looked into her deep brown eyes. They looked so innocent. She is probably wondering what she did wrong to have made me stop, I thought with amusement. But, it was actually the opposite. It's what she _was_ doing. She had no idea how it felt when she nipped my bottom lip. I suppressed a groan just at the thought of her lips on mine.

"Oh," Aidou spoke up, bringing me back to the present. "Is that Yuuki, the girl you were talking about?"

"Hai," I said, not really liking the look that had come into his eye.

Had they fed tonight?

Was he already thinking of how her blood would taste? I brought Yuuki to stand beside me, where we were facing him. I held her hand, and surprisingly she didn't try and pry it away from me. I stared Aidou down, and then he laughed, noticing my glare.

"Relax, Kaname-san. I am just curious." He walked up to Yuuki and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuuki. Kaname has told us much about you. My name is Hnanabusa Aidou"

"I don't see how," Yuuki replied, making me glance at her. "He had only met me twice, counting this night."

"Perhaps he has kept an eye on you," Aidou said, making Yuuki gasp.

"What!? Have you been spying on me!?" Yuuki demanded, pulling her hand from mine. I sighed, and gave a death glare to Aidou as he was smirking. I grabbed Yuuki's hand again and began to drag her into the dorm.

"We will discuss this later," I said, looking back at Aidou's sill smirking face. I turned my head sharply to the right, and sent him flying in the air, landing in a briar bush.

Opening the door for Yuuki, I gently placed my hand on her lower back and guided her through the door. She instantly stiffened at the sight of a few members of the Night Class. I picked up her bags for her and sat them near the door. I walked to the stairs and motioned for her to follow. But she didn't budge an inch. I took in her frightened expression, and walked back to her, closing the door as I did.

"Yuuki, there is nothing to be afraid of. No one will hurt you here," I whispered in her ear, and smiled as I saw her shiver slightly.

"You will have to stay here, and you need to start to trust these people."

"Oh, and I suppose you are going to say I should trust that Aidou character? I saw the look in his eyes, Kaname. I am not blind. I am supposed to trust someone who could drain my body of blood in just a few seconds? I don't think so," Yuuki said curtly, and picked up her bags, marching up the stairs.

"You trust me, don't you?" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear it. She stopped, but only for a moment before she continued going in the direction she was headed.

"Wondering around alone isn't safe for her, Kaname."

I looked to the person who had spoke, only to find that it was Akatsuki Kain. He was pretty tall, and had light brown hair that fell into his eyes. He wore his academy uniform, since it was about time to go to class.

"You had better keep a close eye on her, Kaname. Aidou has been talking about her arrival non-stop."

" I know," I said, irritated. " Even Yuuki noticed the blood lust in his eyes. I will keep an eye on him. But, do you think you could help me as well?"

Kain nodded.

"Certainly. Well, you had better go direct her to your room. Be sure to tell her that I am a friend, when she wants to start making them."

"I will, and thanks, Kain."

I headed up the stairs taking a right and dashing towards my quarter. Taking another right, I went to the last door on the left of the hall and opened my door. Surprisingly Yuuki was already there, unpacking her things. She had already put most of her clothes in the dresser I had set up for her, and was now hanging up what looked like to be an evening gown in the closet. How she had found my room on her own was a mystery to me.

I noticed the vase of roses she had put on the bedside table as well. I had bought them for her, just incase she could come. They were blue, her favorite color. I knew they were her favorite flowers. I frowned at the remembrance of the scene just a few minutes ago. She didn't trust me, and that hurt. More than I had anticipated, actually. But, I reasoned with myself, seeing Aidou look at her that way had probably frightened her.

"Yuuki?" I asked, worried of why she was not talking to me.

She finished unpacking all of her things, and finally turned to me. "Yes, Kaname?"

"Class is about to start and we really need to get going."

She turned away, and walked to the window, gazing out at the night sky. What is she thinking about? I wondered, walking over next to her.

"Kaname, must I go tonight? I just got here, and I really don't wan to meet all of them tonight."

"Well, I suppose you can, but I will have Kain keep an eye on you."

"Who is that?" she asked, facing me. Our bodies were only centimeters apart, and I had to fight down the urge to kiss her again. Her sleeves were still over her arms, and that meant that the dress was basically strapless. I tried my best not to look down. But in order for me to do that, I had to concentrate three times as hard on her face.

"He is one of the student's I most wanted you to meet. He is a little laid back and very quiet most of the time. But he will help you with anything you need. He is a really good friend. He said that when you start looking for a friend, that he would be one."

Yuuki smiled.

"That is nice. So, I can stay here tonight Kaname?" she asked, hopeful.

I deliberated with myself. She had already run off once, but would she do it again? She didn't look like she was planning on fleeing anytime soon, anyway. And Kain would keep a good eye on her, but would he be willing to miss class? What I said about him being willing to do anything for a friend was true, but making him miss class? That might be hard to convince him to do. But, I am sure he wouldn't mind at least periodically checking up on her.

"Yes, Yuuki, you can stay here. But tomorrow night you have to come to class."

"Thank you, Kaname!" she yelled, and threw her arms around me in a vice-like hug. I was shocked that she had actually touched me first, instead of the other way around. But I quickly placed my arms around her thin frame and hugged her tightly to myself.

She had no idea how much she meant to me already. As her arms loosened from around my waist, I pulled back as well. I looked to her face and noticed she was blushing. How Kawii, I thought, lifting her chin up.

"Yuuki, I want to give you something," I said, taking her to my dresser, and pulling a velvet box from one of my drawers. I handed the box to her and she just stared at it blankly for a minute, then I figured out what she thought it could be.

I laughed.

"No Yuuki. It isn't what you are thinking." She sighed in relief, which caused me to clinch my teeth a bit in irritation. Was she really that depressed about marrying me?

I saw her slowly open the box, and she took out what was inside, than I heard her gasp. It was a bracelet. The chain was simple gold, but what made her gasp was the charm that hung from it. It was a heart encrusted with diamonds, and in the middle was a ruby. A small ruby that was shining in the moonlight was what interested her so. I smiled; I knew she would like it.

I took it from her and she automatically held her wrist out.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, of course. How could you afford such a thing?"

I smiled at her simple-minded question. He could afford anything he wanted. Ever since his parent's murder, he had been filthy rich, although he never bragged about it, or tired showing off with it.

"Oh, it was nothing. And this," I said, after I had got the bracelet on her. "This is very important," I said, indicating the ruby in the middle of the bracelet.

"How so?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"If you ever need me, or think you might be in trouble, all you have to do is put one drop of your blood on this little ruby, and I can know exactly where you, and I will come and find you."

She looked at me a moment, and then smiled, making her face glow with what seemed like happiness. But she couldn't be truly happy, not here and not yet, anyway.

"Thank you, Kaname. I wish I had something to give you in return."

I smiled and lifted her chin.

"This will do," I whispered, and brought her lips to mine. I didn't move for a few moments, getting lost in the bliss of her lips on mine. Then I pulled back, sighing.

"Now, Yuuki, I have to get to class. But please attempt to stay out of trouble," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I will try. Now shoo. Get to class before you are late."

I picked up my books and opened the door to leave. "I'll have Kain check on you every thirty minutes."

"Okay," Yuuki said, slipping off her shoes, getting ready to lie down.

"I'll see you in a little while, Yuuki."

She nodded, and I closed the door, heading for class. Hopefully I would be able to concentrate on my studies.

--

**With Yuuki, Yuuki's P.O.V**

Sucker, Yuuki thought, as she quickly pulled off her dress and laid it on the bed.

He was crazy if he actually thought I was going to stay here with him. I pulled on some short shorts, and a white tank top. So what if it was cold? I was in one of my I-don't-give-a-fuck stages, so I decided to be crazy. Placing my pj's over a pillow to look like my sleeping form, I quickly got a wig out of my trunk that I had snuck into it when my mother wasn't looking.

Placing the pillow that now had my pajamas on, I placed the wig on exactly right. Opening the window, and shivering from the icy wind, I looked to the ground. Don't ask me why, but I liked jumping from windows. Is that really weird? Shrugging, I jumped over the ledge of the window, and swung myself up on to the roof, and I quickly hung over the edge and kicked the window shut.

Looking out over the land with the moons brightness shimmering down, I couldn't help but sigh. As I stared to climb down the drainpipe at the other end of the building, I surveyed my surroundings. There was no one in sight. Going to the gates and quickly climbing over them, I looked to the right, noticing the Sun Dorm. It didn't look as big as the Moon Dorm, but it surely had more people, I thought, starting to walk in that direction.

As I walked, I noticed that the temperature had dropped increasingly lower. Shivering non-stop, I went to the cover of a few trees that were by the building. I sat down, covering my knees with my arms, trying to warm myself up. Why I always thought of the consequences _after_ I did something was a mystery to me. But, that is how I functioned. At least I have some fun out of it. Closing my eyes, I started to think of what Kaname would say if he found out.

'You could have been killed, and blah bah blah.' I thought. So what? Aidou could have killed me as well, but that hadn't seemed to bother him. My face heated up as I thought of what happened between us at the gates. Why had he stopped? I must have done something wrong. I just don't know what. Men, I thought, sighing with irritation.

"My, my. Look at what I have happened upon this fortunate night." Someone said behind me. I quickly stood up and looked to where the voice had come from. A boy a little older than myself stepped from the shadows. He was wearing what looked to be like a uniform. The Day Class uniforms, I guessed. There was one thing that stood out on his uniform, though. It was a badge that was red and placed on his upper left arm.

"What do you want? What are you doing out here?" I asked, praying that my voice wouldn't break. It didn't.

"Hmph. Nothing. I am a prefect, and am expected to keep the peace between the Night and Day classes." He took a step toward me, but I held my ground.

"You look very familiar. I know I have seen you somewhere." He gazed at my face a bit too long for comfort.

"Ah, yes. I remember. You were the girl in the red dress I saw running this evening."

I gasped. He saw me running? What was he doing, spying on me? Taking a deep breath, I spoke. I had to take control of the situation. Soon.

"So, what are you doing talking to me? Go and patrol the school like you are supposed to," I said none too nicely.

"Don't you even want to know my name?"

"Not really."

I saw him grimace and clinch his fist a bit. I guess he was used to girl swooning over him. Well, this girl sure as hell wasn't.

"My name is Kiryuu Zero, and yours?"

"Hetami Yuuki. Now, I will be going. I must get back before Kaname worries about me," I stated, turning to leave. Then I felt a hand tightly grip my shoulder.

"No. Why don't you stay?" he asked, and then threw me roughly into the trunk of the tree I had been sitting at. I groaned a bit from the pain as I got up. Oh great, I thought. Now I have to fight.

"I'd rather not," I said, throwing a right hook and connecting cleanly with his jaw. Before I could react he had done the same with me, using more force, though. As I was on the ground, he kicked me in the side, causing me to lose my breath. He yanked me up by the hair, and slammed me into the tree again. This time I cried out in pain. He trapped me just as Kaname had at the gates, with one arm holding my wrists above my head, and his knee pressed firmly in between my legs.

"Yuuki. I like that name. It fits you."

I spat in his face.

He took his hand away that had held my wrists and slapped me. Then lifted his knee higher, making me basically sit on it. I tired not to vomit.

A thin line of blood trickled down from my mouth, and dropped onto my bracelet, but I thought nothing of it.

"You are seriously going to regret that," he threatened darkly and threw me to the ground.

**--**

**With Kaname, his P.O.V**

As Kain came back from checking Yuuki, I knew there was something wrong.

"What is it?" I asked quickly. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Yuuki wasn't there."

--

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! I thought this was a good place to stop. I would continue writing more today, but I have to work on my Gaara fanfic as well. Okay, byes now. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, so. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I must warn you, there is a scene of almost-rape in this one, so if you don't like reading those kind of things, then I suggest you don't continue reading. Oh, and it isn't that I dislike Zero, I just like Kaname better.**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

**0--0**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Consequences**

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

As soon as Kain told me that I got a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. That told me one thing.

Yuuki was in serious trouble.

That is how I programmed the bracelet. Depending on how much trouble, or how dangerous the trouble was, the tingling sensation would get far worse. And it would spread throughout my body. It just basically popped all over me, so I know she is in big trouble.

I disregarded the shouts of my other classmates and teacher as I quickly got up and left the dorm. They didn't matter. What mattered now was finding Yuuki.

**0--0**

**With Yuuki, her P.O.V.**

I quickly looked up as I saw Zero towering over me, and I got up, dusting myself off. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. No one would see me here.

"That's right," Zero smirked. "No one can see you out here, and no one will be listening for your scream, so…why don't you just give in to my wants and then I'll let you be on your way?"

I laughed. He was really full of himself. I couldn't believe any girl actually liked him. Maybe they were just cross dressers, I thought, making myself smile. That smile quickly vanished as Zero was now right in my face. I faked to the left, then right, trying to out maneuver him so that he wouldn't corner me again.

But, I really never was good at that, so as I was about to run past him, he grabbed my waist and threw me against the tree that I had been standing in front of. He put me in the same position, as before, only this time, he had no hesitation in putting his lips to mine. I squirmed and wiggled, tried to slap him and get my wrists loose, but nothing worked.

He lifted his knee higher, which made me grip his waist with my legs to keep from going to the ground. He growled deep in his chest, and it was not a welcome sound. Nothing like when I heard Kaname growl, I thought, getting more disgusted each second his lips and hands were on me.

Trying to think of something I could do, I bit his bottom lip, making him bleed. He yanked his head up, and hissed.

"Fine," he said, taking his knee from the position it had been in. "You don't want to take it slow, I got no problem with it."

He threw me to the ground yet again, except this time; he threw himself on top of me.

He trapped my wrists in one hand, and his legs trapped mine, making me unable to move any part of my body, except my mouth. He slowly looked me up and down, picturing what my body could do with and to him. I tired to knee him in the groin, and almost did, but he just bucked his hips, making me stop anything I was attempting to do.

He trailed his hand slowly down my torso, and then back up again, letting his hand linger over my left breast. I bucked my hips in an attempt to throw him off of me, but he took it the wrong way.

"Oh, so you wanna do me now?" he asked arrogantly.

"I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten-foot pole! Can't you see I am struggling to get away from you, baka?" His jaw clinched, and he smacked me.

"Shut up, stupid bitch."

He then ripped my tank top off, bearing my skin for him to see. Now all that was covering my breast from his blazing eyes was my white bra. He cupped my breast and I repressed the urge to scream. No, if I screamed I would get hit again, so I stayed quiet. I bit my lip, trying not to scream as he cupped my other breast. Closing me eyes, I tried to think of another possible escape root when he spoke again.

"Take off my shirt."

I stared at him blankly.

"Take off my shirt!" he demanded, grabbing a fistful of my hair, yanking it as hard as he could. This time I couldn't hold back the scram.

With trembling hands, I pulled his shirt over his head for him, and threw it to the side of us. Then he assaulted my neck with unwanted kisses, and nibbles. Then he started going lower, near my breasts. That was it. I couldn't take him raping me. I wouldn't let him. Even if he beat me to a bloody pulp, it would be better than being rapped.

I slid my ankle sensuously up his left calf, and I felt him grow hard. He moaned, and let me continue. So, I brought my knee higher, to the middle of his stomach, and kissed his lips. This surprised him so, that his whole body went loose, and when it did, I took action.

I kneed him in the groin so hard it almost made me hurt. He doubled over on top of me, and I pushed him off, getting up, with a few solitary tears streaming down my face. I grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head, about to get ready and run back to the Moon Dorm. As I took my first step, Zero grabbed my hair so hard I thought he was going to rip my scalp off.

"Think you could get away that easy? Guess again," he said, kneeing me in the stomach so hard I scream. Just as he was about to throw me to the ground again, I screamed just one thing.

"Kaname!"

**--**

**With Kaname, his P.O.V**

As I searched the grounds for Yuuki, I was getting worried. What if I couldn't find her in time? What would happen to her? Sighing, I picked up my pace and went to search the grounds around the Sun Dorm. I will just have to ignore Kiryuu, I thought, running through the gates. Then I heard something that made my heart stop.

"Kaname!"

That was Yuuki, and she sounded like she had been crying. Picking up my pace, I ran to where the scream had come from, and when I got there, my eyes turned red.

Kiryuu was on top of Yuuki, kissing her with his pants down, and Yuuki's shorts were being pulled down as we speak. She opened her eyes and saw me, then smiled.

"Kaname! Please, get him off of me!"

She didn't even have to ask. I got a handful of his hair, and threw him into a tree. He hit with a force that should have broken his back, but since I knew he was a vampire, it didn't.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kiryuu?" I hissed. He smirked as he got up.

"Just giving the lady a good time, Kuran."

"You call raping a girl giving her a good time?!" I shouted. He was really too stupid for his own good.

"What can I say? She wanted me."

That was all I could remember hearing before I lunged at him, my fist flying to connect with any part of him I could. First his jaw, then his stomach, then his head. But before I could throw anymore punches, he straightened up and pulled out a knife.

I laughed.

"A knife? You do remember that I am a vampire, right?"

"As am I, but that will make no difference when I strike you with this weapon."

I heard Yuuki gasp, but couldn't afford to look back to her and get distracted. He lunged at me, taking a swipe at my face and missing. Then he took a swipe at my arm, and his blade connected with my right forearm, stinging as the blade dug into my skin. He smirked and I grabbed his pants, picked him up and throwing him to the ground. I trapped him beneath me, and began to continuously punch him in the face.

Blood colored my arm and knuckles, and blood colored his lips and nose. As I raised my hand to deliver another blow, he somehow stopped it, and managed to get out from under me, and twist my wrist to where is felt uncomfortable. We stood, him gripping my wrist and I gripping the hand he held the knife in. Before we could do anything more, light spilled over the three of us.

"Hey, what is going on here? Zero, is that you?"

Upon hearing Head Master Cross's voice, Zero and I both let go of each other, and I walked back to Yuuki, hugging her close to me. The bushed rattled as Head Master Cross made his way to us. He reached us, and easily noticed the blood on Kiryuu and myself.

"What happened to you two?" he asked skeptically.

"A friendly brawl," Yuuki said, surprising me. I looked to her and noticed that she had straightened her clothes and the panic had finally left her eyes.

"Oh," he said, making his way over to us. "You must be Hetami Yuuki. Kaname informed me that you were coming."

As he said nothing more he noticed the tensity in the atmosphere and thought of a way to break it and keep all of them out of trouble.

"Well, I had just planned on meeting with the two of you tomorrow, but since you are both here, why don't you come into my office?" He turned to Kiryuu. "Finish patrolling the area," he said to him, and Kiryuu nodded.

Yuuki followed Head Master Cross into the building, while I stayed behind to give Kiryuu a warning.

"Let me catch you alone ever again, and I will kill you."

With that, I went to catch up to Yuuki. Putting my arm around her waist, she leaned into me, making me smile.

--

**A/N: That's where I will leave you all today. What did you think? Go tell me in a REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, so here is chapter four, which I hope you will enjoy. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I do have a Zero fanfic out, for those of you who like Zero better. It is called The Dagger That Started It All. Now, go read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Facing the Consequences part 2**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

As I walked by Kaname's side, I couldn't help but feel grateful to him. And he will definitely make me regret ever leaving the room, I thought with a shiver of the punishment he was already formulating in his head.

Head Master Cross suddenly stopped and walked into a door on his left, which must have been his office. He sat behind his desk, and motioned for us to sit in front of him. I did, gratefully. The night's events had drained me completely. Kaname just stood behind me.

"I see that her parents did agree. I am happy for you, Kaname."

"Who **_didn't_** you tell of my arrival?" I asked, seething.

He laughed.

"Everyone. I wanted them to know you were here so…nothing unexpected didn't happen," he finished.

"Yes, well. I am sure that Kaname will look after you nicely, Yuuki," Head Master Cross put in.

"A bit too nicely, I bet," I muttered.

"What was that, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, leaning down near my ear.

"Nothing. Ano, Head Master Cross, what is it you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Well, I just wanted you to be aware of the rules. Night and Day classes hardly ever mingle, although the Day Class can watch the Night Class go to their classes, and we hold occasional dances where they are allowed to mingle, but other than that, they are never together."

I nodded. Well, I guess I really need to get used to the Night Class then, I thought, thinking of some of them as I had entered the Moon Dorm.

"And, we have a prefect, Kiryuu Zero, who you have already met, that patrols all of the school grounds, to make sure everything is running smoothly and to make sure that trouble doesn't arise."

I swallowed, and I felt Kaname slid his hand down my shoulder and arm, until he finally clasped my hand in his.

Head Master Cross glanced to a clock on his wall, and stood up and stretched.

"Well, I suppose that will be all for tonight. You are dismissed."

"Hai," I said, and got up from my seat, only to have Kaname pick me up. I didn't argue though. I knew I was in for worse once we got back to the dorm. It took Kaname only moments to get to the dorm, but instead of using the door, he jumped up to his window, which was open. He sat me down gently and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Go shower and then we will talk." I quickly went to the shower. It felt heavenly to feel the warm water on my skin. It was washing away all of the filth that had gotten on me during the incident with Kiryuu. Now I see why Kaname always referred to him as that instead of using his first name.

Turning off the shower, I quickly dried off and put on new pj's that were pink pants with blue crystals on them, and a shirt that said,' 'are you my frog prince? Let me kiss you and see.'

Throwing my towels in the hamper, I opened the bathroom door slowly. Seeing no sign of Kaname, I went to the bed and pulled the covers down, about to go to bed.

"I love your shirt," he said from the bottom of the bed.

I looked to the bottom where he was standing and instantly sat up, preparing myself for the lecture and punishment I knew was coming.

"Ano, arigato."

He smirked, and then frowned upon thinking of something. He was gripping the bedposts, and I could see his grip was getting tighter thinking of whatever he was thinking of.

"Please, don't break your bed. I do have to sleep here too you know," I told him, which made him cease all actions. His hands fell from the posts, and then he started to climb in bed. As he crawled up the bad, I noticed that he had put on some gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I looked to the window, and noticed that he had pulled to the curtains, blocking out the now rising sun.

As he got up beside me, he took my right hand and cupped his cheek, and then he sighed. He lay on his right elbow, facing me. I looked away, blushing.

"Yuuki, you know that I would never want anything to happen to you, right?" He asked, as he trailed my hand down to his lips.

I nodded, since I was unable to speak.

"And you know that if I catch Kiryuu alone again, that I will kill him for what he did to you?" he whispered, bringing my body closer to him.

I nodded again, and then remembered the question I was going to ask him from before. As he placed one arm around my waist, and held me to his chest, I finally asked him the question that had been weighing on my mind.

"Kaname? What did I do wrong before? I mean, when we were at the brick wall at the gates. Why did you stop?"

He said nothing and continued t trail my hand over his face, and then he kissed my fingertips and released my hand.

"You did nothing wrong, Yuuki. Actually, you did everything a bit too well."

I blushed. Well, I don't know how I managed that, but I'm glad, I thought, with happiness swimming up my spine. He suddenly got up and I shivered from the lack of warmth. He took off his shirt and I looked away, blushing.

"Yuuki, it is okay. You have no need to feel embarrassed. Now, time for your punishment."

My eyes locked with his. What? Here? He was going to punish me in his bedroom? This couldn't be good.

"You remember the bracelet I gave you, right, Yuuki?"

I held it up so that he could see I still had it on.

"Good, now I want you to try and get it off."

Okay… I thought. I turned the bracelet around, looking for the clasp to take it off with. Only problem is, I didn't find it. Panicking, I tried to rip it off of my wrists, and I heard Kaname laugh.

"What did you do to it!?" I demanded. "How come I can't get it off?"

"You won't be getting it off anytime soon, Yuuki. It is made to not come off of the person it is given to. The tracking device is nice, but that bracelet holds much more power than that."

"Which would be?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Which would be, my dear Yuuki, that I can control you."

I blinked once and then twice. I inhaled, exhaled, and then cursed.

"Damn. I knew there had to be a catch if you were giving it to me."

He smirked, and walked towards the bed.

"Now, Yuuki, let your punishment begin."

I gulped and cowered to the wall in fright at the look that had come into Kaname's eyes. It wasn't lust, but pretty close to it. He slid on the bed, right in front of me. He motioned for me to come to where he was, but I furiously shook my head.

He sighed.

"Yuuki, I don't have to command you. You can want to look and touch me without that," he said, sounding a bit hurt. I didn't care. He would just have to be hurt. I wasn't doing this with him now.

"Come here Yuuki."

The bracelet grew red, and it pulled me to him. I landed on his naked chest, and blushed furiously. He tilted my chin up and kissed me deeply. I still refused to give in. Even if I did want this, I didn't want to do it like this. He laughed again, and I tried not to look down to his perfectly sculpted pale chest.

"You are too stubborn for your own good." He nipped at my bottom lip and held me to him with one of his arms around my waist. I still somehow managed to hold my ground. He stopped kissing me and just gazed down at me. The look in his eye I had never seen before, and it scared me a bit. My will was giving, that is, until he said his next words.

"Now, the fun really begins," he said, smirking, while pulling me fully on top of him, in a straddling position.

--

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucks to leave it as a bit of a cliffhanger, but, I had to. My fingers hurt! And that is where I will leave you. Why must I leave you there? Because, I would like to divulge myself in my other obsession, which is reading. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy getting stuff to go back to school with. This is going to be short, and not really have a point to it, but I thought I would write something for you all. Thanks for waiting, and please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Compromising Promises**

**--Yuuki's P.O.V.--**

I closed my eyes at the closeness of Kaname's body with mine. He trailed his hands up my sides, sending shivers throughout my body. How could he possibly do that with just one touch? I slightly opened my eyes, and saw that he was looking at me curiously, and smirking at my reaction. My eyes narrowed, and I clinched my teeth.

"You don't have to punish me this way, Kaname. It would be much more appropriate for me to just stay here by myself and think about what I have done."

He trailed his hands up to my cheek and cupped it. It felt like he was soaking up my warmth, and then he smiled at me.

"No it wouldn't, Yuuki. This way it's a punishment for you, but an enjoyment for me."

I stuck out my tongue, and he quickly grabbed my chin, bringing my face closer to his.

"Do not make an invitation that you will not want someone else to accept."

Before I could ask about his remark, he brought his lips to mine, making me sigh at first, then my anger grew and I struggled to get out of his grip. Suddenly he flipped me over, so that I was underneath him and he trapped my arms above my head. He smirked into my neck, kissing and nibbling al along it.

"Say my name Yuuki," Kaname said suddenly, taking my attention to his face. I was about to protest, when I felt my lips form his name, and my voice speak it.

"Kaname," I sighed, and arched my back a bit. Wait, why had I done that? He didn't order me to, so why had I done it? Because you know it feels good, Yuuki's inner self said. Yuuki refused to believe that. It couldn't be that. I'm not attracted to him. I can't be. I refuse to be attracted to him. Just because we have an arranged marriage, doesn't mean- my thoughts were cut off as Kaname nipped my top lip and ran his tongue across my lips, making me blush and turn my head away.

"Look at me, Yuuki-chan," he said softly, his breath brushing across my face. I unwillingly turned my head to face him, and saw that he had a wild look in his eyes. Could it be from just arching my back? I wondered. Could just that one thing really make him go that wild?

"Yuuki, you do realize that you arched your back of your own free will?" he hissed, as I trailed my leg up his a bit. Why not make him suffer and see that I could be cunning as well? I smiled slyly at him, and nodded, biting my lips in the process. I then licked them, and as I had hoped, his eyes followed the movement of my tongue.

I suddenly thrust my hips into his, and I heard him hiss out a light groan. I smiled. He kissed me then with a ferocity I hadn't anticipated. He applied more pressure to the kiss, and I boldly slipped my tongue over his lips, just to get a taste of him. And then he did something I didn't expect.

He got up off of the bed and me as well. I swerved my head to the window where he now sat. He had one arm on the wall, looking out over the school grounds. I wonder what he is thinking, I thought as I sat up in the bed, gazing at his very well developed back.

**--Kaname's P.O.V—**

I couldn't explain the sensations that went through me when Yuuki bucked her hips under mine. Certainly lust, but something else as well. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. Then I kissed her hard, wanting to never let her go. Then she did something I would have never expected from her. She ran her tongue along my lips, and I could feel myself harden to a painful state. I quickly got off of her before I did something I would later regret. Breathing heavily, I went to the window and looked out over the grounds, where I spotted Kiryuu in the shadows. He noticed my presence and looked up to me and smirked. I clinched my fists a bit, and sighed. No use in going after him tonight. But soon, Kiryuu, you won't get so lucky, I promised myself. A half smile made it's way to my face. I thought of Yuuki, and the painful state that I would surely stay in if I were ever around her. I had thought to punish her by making her do unwilling things. Of course I would not go over board, but just to teach her that she should listen to me for her own safety.

I had not anticipated that she would do things of her own free will. Sighing, I thought of another that I could punish her, without losing my control, and without her losing her virginity.

"Yuuki," I said, not turning to her. Because if I saw her, I would surely jump her. "You will spend all of tomorrow night with Aido-sempai and stay in his company until I come to relive you. Understand?" I asked, turning to go to the door.

"Hai," she said, and I could tell she was smirking. I opened the door, and looked back to her. My mind went blank. She had the sheet wrapped around her, as if she were naked, so that it covered her whole body, and was smiling like she had just been awarded a medal of honor. I quickly took my leave, shutting the door behind me, gritting my teeth at the image that had just been burned into my skull. Sighing, I slid down to the floor. I couldn't leave her unaccompanied again, or she would be sure to flee. So, I just sat there, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep this day with her beside me. I promised myself that she wouldn't be put in the situation Kiryuu had put her in ever again. As I closed my eyes, I only thought of what making love to Yuuki would really be like. And only one word could possibly explain what it would be like.

_Heaven._

_--_

**And there is the end to this chapter. What did you think? Go and tell me in a REVIEW! And just to let you know, there will be a lemon in one of the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Whoo! I am back with a whole new chapter. Aren't you happy? Sorry about the time periods with updating. I have been at my sister's. And I just wanted to thank all of you who review and read my story, and to those of you who have added me to the author and story alert. Thanks! Anyway, here is the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 6:Kiryuu's Other Self**

**--Yuuki's P.O.V.--**

Spending the night with Aido wasn't as bad as I had thought. I spent the day asleep, dreaming of what Kaname would have down had he not gotten off of me when he did, and it sent shivers down my spine. I had a feeling Aido would become one of my best friends. We had so much in common it was freaky. Music, the like of singing, style of clothing. And best of all; he loved animals.

"Aren't kittens so kawii?" he asked, as he showed me a picture of one of his favorite animals.

"Hai, they are. But I prefer puppies myself." I smiled at him. Spending the evening with him wasn't punishment; it was actually enjoyable. Having someone to talk to other than Kaname was very nice.

He introduced me to all of the night class, even though I admit they that I still liked Akatsuki and Aido the best. Ruka sneered at me and I frowned at her. What had been her problem? I wondered as Aido and I stood up to walk around the grounds. She hadn't even met me before and she decided to dislike me. I smiled again as Aido opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. As the night air hit my face, I sighed. Maybe staying here with Kaname in the Moon Dorm wouldn't be so bad as I had imagined. There was only one problem that I saw.

Kiryuu Zero.

He was always gazing up at my and Kaname's window. I found it to be a bit creepy, but still, I never told Kaname. I really didn't want him to have to kill anyone on behalf of me. Although I wouldn't mind seeing Kiryuu bleed, I thought with an evil smirk making its way onto my lips.

"Konnichiwa, Yuuki-chan," a voice called from the shadows of the trees and I saw Aido tense a bit. I sighed. I looked to where the voice came from and saw a very repulsive, but still recognizable face. Damn, he somehow always managed to ruin my good times.

"What do you want, Kiryuu?"

He stepped out from behind the shadows, and I noticed that his hair was longer then last night. How could it have grown that much in such a short period of time? I felt a hand grab my shoulder and push me behind them. I looked in front of me and noticed Aido had taken a fighting stance.

"Yuuki, I can not allow you to be hurt. Kaname would kill me. Plus," he added, turning back to me and smiling. " I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

I smiled at him, and then brought my gaze back to Kiryuu who still stood in front of us.

"Kiryuu Zero, what do you want with us? We have done nothing wrong," Aido hissed melodically. The smirk that had been making it's way to the ends of his lips stopped short.

"Zero? Oh, no. I am not Zero."

"But you look just like him!" I shouted at him.

"He is just playing games with you, Yuuki-chan. Don't think of it," he added, seeing the pain start to surface in my eyes. After my incident last night, most of the males had been informed of what happened, incase they saw Kiryuu trying anything again.

"No, I am his twin brother. Ichiru." A fly flew in and out of my mouth as it hung open in shock. I stepped out from behind Aido, and began to walk to him. Aido grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"It's okay, Aido," I assured him. "He will not harm me."

He looked to Ichiru and back to me, then nodded.

He released my hand and I made my way over to the person who claimed to be Kiryuu's twin. As I got closer, I noticed that his eyes weren't even the same as Zero's. His eyes were a bit kinder, and they were lighter too. As I now stood in front of him, just about a few inches away, he smiled.

"You see?" he asked, holding out his hands and coming out into the moonlight. "I am no Zero. He is much too sour to be me." I looked at his outfit and found that he just wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans with sandals.

I bowed when he came within five inches of me, and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Aido asked, coming up to stand beside me.

"Oh, I am just here to see big brother." He looked down to me, and his eyes seemed to feel the pain radiating from mine, and he slightly, but quietly gasped.

"He did that to you?" he whispered, cupping my cheek. What the hell? What was he talking about? Surely he couldn't have told that just by looking into my eyes. I blushed as he continued to cup my cheek and I looked down to the ground.

"It's not nice to try and bring the past up, Ichiru," a new voice called from the other side of me. I glanced up, already knowing who it was. Kaname stood beside me, and he held Ichiru's wrist in his hand, griping it with a force that should have cracked his bone. I frowned at him a bit, and then glanced down to the bracelet. I didn't drop any blood on it this time, so how had he found me? But, I reasoned, the better question was, _why_ had come for me now?

"Ah, Kuran Kaname. I have heard a lot about you from big brother."

"I am sure you have. Why did you use your powers on Yuuki?" he asked heatedly, making me look back to Ichiru and wait for him to answer. He let go of Ichiru's wrist, and looked at him.

"I had heard things about the incident, and wanted to see if it was true or not."

I felt like I was on display somehow. This was _my_ problem, and everyone was sticking their nose in my business, and it was really starting to piss me off. Sure I had almost been raped, but that was not the worst that could have happened. I was still alive, wasn't I? But, all anyone cared about was getting Kiryuu back. But what about what I want? I was the victim, and maybe I don't want them to get Zero. Maybe I want to let the past lie and not look back.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kaname motioned Aido to go, and he left without another word.

"What is his power anyway?" I mumbled, trying to hide my fury.

"He can look into someone's eyes and see the past of a certain incident. In this case he chose what happened last night. So, Ichiru, what are you going to do or tell your brother?" Kaname asked, taking my hand and drawing me nearer to him. I clinched my teeth and said nothing.

"Well," he sighed. "I had hoped that it was not true, but now that I know that it is, I will talk to the council of hunters tomorrow and see what they wish to do."

"Hunters?" I asked absently mindedly

"Vampire Hunters. The council will take action if they find out about it. I am not sure what they will do, but he will be punished. I promise you that," Ichiru finished, taking my left hand that was not being held by Kaname.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Yuuki, but he will be punished, so please don't worry." I felt Kaname clutch me tighter and then my fuse blew.

"You know what, Ichiru? Maybe I don't want him punished. Maybe I just want to forget it and go on with life. I am tired of everyone wanting to get him back. Has anyone even considered about asking me what I want? No. They just assume that is what I want. Well, I don't give a damn what you do to him. I just want to go on living life the best I can."

I snatched myself out of Kaname's hold and ripped my hand from Ichiru's, and then walked out of reach of both of them.

"So, you know what guys?" I smiled, and looked at both of them. They were standing there a bit shocked. Ichiru more than Kaname. He was a bit used to my frankness.

"Kuso chu (fuck you)!" I screamed, and proceeded to take myself back to my room, where I would probably cry myself to sleep.

**--Kaname's P.O.V.—**

"Wow," Ichiru muttered as we both watched Yuuki march off back inside.

I sighed. I knew that something was bugging her, I just couldn't figure out what.

"Let me know what the council decides," I said, and headed off to my and Yuuki's room. Maybe there was something I could do to cheer her up.

**--Ichiru's P.O.V.--**

Wow, that broad had a temper, I thought and smirked in the same instance. That was good. Kaname and her made a good couple. I looked to the Sun Dorm balcony of where I stood beneath it, and saw big brother step out of the shadows. So, he had saw the whole thing? I mused. I wonder how he will take it, I thought, entering the dorm and making my way up to him.

--

A/N: And that is where I am going to end this chapter. Wow, it's getting good, huh? So, what did you think? Go _review!_


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Oh, and just to clarify to everyone, Ichiru is a human.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7: Cheering up Yuuki**

**--Kaname's P.O.V.—**

As I finally reached our room, many thoughts had crossed my mind. What if Yuuki really **_did_** want to leave? I really wasn't **_that_** cold-hearted as to make her stay if she truly chose not to. But then again, I would miss her beyond reason. How would I cheer her up after what she had said to Ichiru and myself? Could anything cheer her up? She was pretty stubborn in the emotional department. But I must think of something…my thoughts trailed off as I opened the door and noticed Yuuki's slender body hunched over and shivering.

As I got closer I heard something. When I realized what it was it almost brought me to my knees. Not many things-hardly anything- could do that to me. But Yuuki's tears could. I slowly made my way to her and sat on the bed beside her. She became rigid at once and looked up to me. I brushed my hand across her cheek, stopping some of the tears before they could fall from her face.

"Yuuki, why are you crying?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any higher. I didn't want her to think I was angry with her, and I surely didn't want to frighten her.

She sniffled a few times and brought her gaze up to mine. Her eyes were swollen and red. Clearly she had been crying ever since she got back.

"It's just that I don't feel as if have a say in my life anymore. First I have to marry you whether I want to or not. Then I have to come here with you, and then no one asks me if I want any of you going after Kiryuu or not. I just-" A sob escaped her lips again and it twisted my heart. I cupped her cheek still, and I brushed away another tear.

"Yuuki, the Kiryuu situation is not about whether you want to go after him or not, it's about pride."

"Pride?" She asked, her voice getting back to its normal state. I smiled down at her, and placed my right arm around her waist, and brought her closer, to where she was sitting in my lap.

"Yes. No man should do that and get away with it. We just want him punished for hurting you, Yuuki. That is all. But, as for the other…I'm sorry that you didn't have any say in it. But, let's make a deal. At the end of this week when we visit your parents, and you still wish to return home, you can."

"Really?" She asked, happiness radiating from her. That hurt. Why had I gone and said that? Because, her happiness was worth more than anything to me. I nodded, and suddenly clutched her to me. I heard her gasp and I smirked a bit.

"But, would being married to me really be so bad as you make it out to be?" I whispered, putting all of the hurt and confusion that I had into that one question. Yuuki was silent for a few moments, and then she sighed.

"I really don't know, Kaname. I just wish things had been different. I wish that I could have met you of my own accord, and then perhaps I might feel differently."

"So you don't like me at all?"

Yuuki sighed, and then buried her face in my chest.

"Yes, Kaname, I do like you. But, when I get married, I wanted to be in love. And I don't think I will be by the time I marry you."

I clutched her tighter to me. I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not when I was finally realizing that I couldn't live without her. But I can't let her see that. I can't let her see how much she was hurting me with her words. I inhaled, and let the breath out slowly.

"Well, Yuuki. What would you want to do for the rest of the night?" I looked down to her, and could tell she was thinking. When she answered, I was a bit surprised.

"I would like to go swimming."

"Swimming?" I asked, almost laughing. That was such a Yuuki answer. She pulled away from me and smiled at me. All of her tears had dried now, and her eyes were getting back to normal.

"Hai. I think it would be fun, and it's a very warm night." She bounced from the bed and over to her dresser. She started looking around for something, and then she turned back to me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get dressed!"

"Aren't you curious as to know where I am going to take you swimming?" I asked, standing up from the bed.

She faltered for a moment then turned back to the dresser. She was silent for a few moments, then the next words that escaped her lips made my heart burst with joy.

"I trust you, Kaname."

I secretly smiled to myself, and then went to her and hugged her tightly to myself. I sighed, and whispered, "Thank you, Yuuki-chan. I have to go and tell the others where I will be, then I will come and get ready." I saw her shiver a bit, and smiled. This was one way of cheering Yuuki up that I liked **_very_** much.

**--Yuuki's P.O.V.—**

As Kaname left the room, I sunk to the floor, with my head in my hands. How could I have said those things to him? I know he would never show or tell me that he was hurting, but I could tell he was suffering from my words. Well, they were true, though. I did want to be in love when I got married. Would it actually be possible to fall in love with Kaname? I almost laughed at the idea. No way. He had to love me first. But he had said Yuuki-chan, I remembered with a shudder. Sighing heavily, I got up from the floor and continued to look through my drawer until I found my bathing suit.

I opened the third one on the right and found it. It was a simple two-piece that was blue and had white stars all over it. The bottoms were shorts, since I hated actual bikini bottoms. I suddenly smiled at the idea that I had gotten. Kaname thinks himself a real man, but I wonder how much pressure it would take for him to break. As I walked into the bathroom, I thought of it some more. I mean, last time I turned the tables on him, he ran away. What would happen this time if no one were around? I shivered a bit at the thought. Kaname sure knew how to please…Wait. How did he know how to please a woman so well? How many other women had he slept with? Was it just so he could get her blood?

As my thoughts got darker, I quickly put on my bathing suit and my clothes over that, and waited for Kaname. I would ask him about it later. But, the one thing I didn't want to admit to myself was that it hurt knowing I wasn't the only woman he had done this to. It hurt knowing that he could just be doing all of this for my blood. I clutched my neck, and wondered if he could really be that cold-hearted. But, it was like my mother always said, I suppose.

Expect the unexpected.

I sighed again and flipped back on the bed, waiting for Kaname. A few minutes later, he opened the door and came inside. I sat up, and looked at him.

"Ready?" he asked, striding toward me and taking my hand.

"Don't you have to change?"

"I did when you were changing in the bathroom."

I stood up, and he pulled me to him and I gasped a little. He had on his uniform and I had on a regular white t-shirt and black shorts. I didn't wear any shoes. Why? I like going barefooted. Suddenly Kaname picked me up and held me tightly to his chest. I sat frozen in his arms for a few moments before I relaxed.

"So, where are we going to swim?"

"I place not to far from here," he answered.

"Must you carry me?" I asked, getting a bit irritated. I mean, damn, I could walk.

He chuckled and I resisted the urge to bop him on the head. "Because, I am going to flash there, and it is easier when I am holding a person."

"Oh," I mumbled, my thoughts from earlier surfacing in my head again. So, he had done this before? My heart twisted. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I felt Kaname go to the window and open it. The breeze felt good, and I inhaled the scent of sakura blossoms.

When I opened my eyes again, we were by a lake with the full moon brightly overhead of the lake, making everything glow in silver light. As Kaname set me down I couldn't help but smile up at him. I didn't even feel him move.

He sat me down and I looked to the waters edge. It looked so peaceful and calm I almost didn't want to disturb the water's surface. But, if I was going to put my plan into action, I had to. No point in asking where we were, because I was pretty sure Kaname wouldn't tell me. So, I walked to the waters edge and began to take off my clothing. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I heard Kaname hiss, and I smirked. I pulled off my shorts and turned back to look at him.

I couldn't see his expression because he remained in the shadows of the trees. But, somehow I could tell he was fighting with himself. Telling himself not to jump me. I smirked. Let's see how your other women compare to me, I thought, sauntering up to him. I walked straight up to him, to where we were almost touching.

"Kaname, aren't you going to swim with me?" I asked, innocently. He clinched his jaw, and smiled.

"I wanted to see you swim first. That way if the water is cold, you will be the only one who is wet."

I bit my top lip and saw that he suppressed a groan. I smiled, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. He froze, daring not to move.

"What if I'm already wet?" I asked, then bolted to the lake, diving head first into the water, giggling. I resurfaced and saw that Kaname had not moved one inch from where he was before. So, I had that much effect on him? This was going to be fun, I thought with an evil smirk making its way to my lips.

**--Kaname's P.O.V.-- **

I stood frozen to where I was standing, for if I moved I know I would jump Yuuki. 'What if I'm already wet?' Her question kept circling around in his head. Did she really mean…Kaname shivered. So, that was her game, was it? Well, two could play like that.

I walked out into the light, and I saw that Yuuki was looking at me. I smirked at her, and she swam a little closer to shore. I slowly took off my jacket, and then my uniform pants. Which left me standing in my swimming trunks, which were black, and came down to my knees, and my white t-shirt I always wore under my uniform. I glanced to Yuuki and saw that she was staring at me intently. I took, off my shirt, slowly sliding it over my head, and threw it to the side. Yuuki's mouth dropped open. I laughed, and then dove into the water bedside Yuuki. She backed away from me, which caused me to look at her in concern.

"What?" I asked, attempting to get closer to her. She backed away again.

"Don't come near me and don't touch me," she said, still slowly backing away from me.

"I thought you had the same idea as me, Yuuki. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please, don't back away from me. I couldn't stand it if you were afraid of me."

"I am not afraid! I am pissed off!"

"What? Why?" I asked. I had given her no reason for her to be angry with me, had I?

"You-You monster! How can you talk about love and marriage and being with me when you have been with so many other women!?" she shouted, her voice echoing in the surrounding areas.

I stopped cold and looked to Yuuki, and I could see she was on the brink of tears. How could this have turned out so badly? I thought it was going good. She had cheered up. But what was this about so many other women? Then it hit me, and I laughed. So, she was jealous, to put it loosely. I flashed from her vision and ended up behind her, taking her waist and holing her arms in my embrace. She struggled, but soon saw that I wasn't letting her go, and stopped.

"Yuuki-chan. I would never cheat, and if I speak of marriage, I am true to my word. I would never want to see you hurt."

She sniffled a little. "So you wouldn't marry me just for my blood? What about if I don't want you to feed from me? You will go from me and find someone else and break your word. What if-" I turned her around and silenced her with my finger on her lips.

"Yuuki, would you like me to show you why I would never leave you, even for that?"

She thought a moment, and nodded slowly. I gently picked her up, and made my way back to the shore. I laid her down under a tree that had slivers of moonlight shining through, because I wanted to see her.

I brushed my hand over her neck, then cheek, and she leaned into my hand. I smiled. I then put one of my knees on each side of her, straddling her. I could tell this made her a little uneasy, but she didn't say anything, so I leaned down and kissed her lips. I felt her sigh and then wrap her arms around my neck. I pulled back, not wanting to lose control so early. Yuuki ran her leg up mine and I could tell her playful side was back.

**--Yuuki's P.O.V.—**

Somehow I knew he was telling the truth when he told me those things. I could just feel it deep down inside of me. When he placed me gently on the ground, I gazed up at him, and wanted to run my hands up his chest, but then he straddled me, and I became a little uneasy. But then Kaname kissed me, and I was good. I put my arms around his neck, and ran my leg up his. He pulled away, and looked at me, making me wonder what he was thinking.

I ran my hands up his chest and he closed his eyes, making me smile. I had the sudden urge to bite his neck. So I guided his neck to my mouth and he willing complied. I first kissed it, then licked and nibbled all along his neck. He arched a bit, giving me more access. I licked my way up to his jaw, and blew butterfly kisses up until I reached his lips, which I kissed hard.

Suddenly I could feel and hear everything around me better. I felt the damp grass beneath us because of our bathing suits, felt Kaname's heart beat under my palm, and heard the echo of howls hooting in the night. That's when Kaname opened his mouth and I lost all of my sense besides the ones that evolved around him. Our tongues wrestled for a few minutes, letting us get the taste of each other burned into our memories. I bucked my hips at that moment and heard Kaname hiss.

"Too much for you?" I panted, trying to catch my breath. Kaname smirked, and I saw lust fill his eyes, and it scared me a bit.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, Yuuki-chan. How much I wanted you the other night." He tailed kisses up my cheek, to my earlobe, where he bit down and I moaned.

"Yuuki," he said, making me look to him and smile. I let my hands take a mind of their own, and ran my thumb over his nipple. He moaned and bucked his hips a bit, which made me hiss this time. He trailed his fingers up to the strings of my bikini top and untied them. He slipped one off, then the other, until my chest was completely bare to him. I blushed and turned my head away, but he cupped my cheek and turned my face back to him.

"Never be embarrassed around me, Yuuki-chan. You couldn't be any more beautiful than you already are."

I smiled, and playfully licked his neck. He then buried his face in my chest, nipping and sucking until he reached the nipple of me right breast. He pressed his thumb over it and I arched my back into him, but then I suddenly stopped, not sure if I was doing anything right.

"Yuuki," Kaname whispered. "Do not be afraid. I know you have never done anything of this sort. Just do what you feel."

I nodded, and sighed when he kissed my nipple again. The new sensations that were running through my body were almost too much to bear. Heat had started to gather at the center of me, and I had no idea what it meant. All I knew is I never wanted Kaname to stop touching me.

After cupping both of my breasts to his satisfactory, he put his mouth on my left breast, and bit down on my nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

"Ah!" I cried out at the sensations, and arched my back as high as it would go, giving Kaname full access. He groaned, and I could feel him harden under his swimming trunks, then I got an idea. I wanted to have some fun and hear him moan from the please I gave him.

"Kaname?" I asked, breathless.

"Yeah?" he mumbled from my chest.

"I want to touch you now."

This made him look up to me. "What?"

"I want to touch you," I stated again.

He blinked a few times, and said, "Yuuki, you know you don't have to."

I nodded. "I know, but I want to give you some pleasure too."

He cupped my breast, making me purr.

"Just touching you gives me pleasure."

"Please?" I begged. He sighed, and flipped us over, so that now I was on top of him. I gasped, and brushed some of Kaname's hair out of his face. He smiled, and kissed my lips. I trailed my hands all over him. Over his flawless pale cheeks, over his strong chin, down his impeccable chest, to his six pack, until finally I reached the waistband of his trunks. He hissed as I trailed my fingers slowly around the edge.

"Please, Yuuki-chan, don't tease me like that," he groaned. I smirked. I slowly pulled his trunks down, inch by blissful inch, and followed the black hair down from his lower stomach until I reached his manhood. When I saw it, I gasped. How the **_hell_** was that supposed to fit in me when the time came? It was huge. It was physically impossible, I concluded, as I slowly trailed my hand down his length. He bucked his hips and I looked up to his face. His eyes were closed in ecstasy and his lips were parted, getting ready for another moan. I quickly trailed my tongue from the base of him to the tip, where I swirled my tongue around a few times, making Kaname groan and buck his hips again.

"Yuuki!"

I couldn't tell you what I felt when I heard him scream my name. It empowered me somehow. I wanted to hear him say it again. So I slid his trunks lower, and slid sensuously down his hips, until my face was at just the right angle. I slowly traced his testicles, and felt them go tight with just the touch of my finger. I then wrapped my hand around his hard and throbbing member, and pumped once, just to see what he would do.

"Ah! Kami, Yuuki. Are you trying to kill me?" he panted, looking down to me. I smirked at him and pumped again. His moans got louder, and my pumping got faster. I could lose myself in his moan. They were a new sound to me, and I never wanted them to stop. Suddenly I stopped and looked up to Kaname. His body had gone rigid and he stared off into space.

"Kaname?" I asked, gliding back up his beautiful body, to look him in the eyes.

"We have to go," he said suddenly, and leaned up to me.

"But why? Is it something I did?"

"No, Yuuki. Kami. You did everything perfectly."

He got up and motioned for me to turn around so he could put my bikini top back on me. I did, but was still puzzled as to why we had to leave. He straightened his shorts and put his shirt and uniform back on. I pulled my clothes on as well.

"Kaname, what's wrong then? Why must we leave? I was having a good time," I pouted.

He laughed and bent down to kiss my lips.

"Aido sent me a telepathic message."

"Oh, and what was it about?" I asked as he picked me up and clutched me to him. As he did, I thought, he never did show me why he would never leave to drink someone else's blood.

"Something happened at the Academy."

--

**A/N: OW! My fingers are seriously sore now. Please tell me what you think of the little lemon I put in here. This is my first try at ever really writing romance. _REVIEW!_**


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/added me to their favorite author list/ added me story to their fav

**Authors Note**: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/added me to their favorite author list/ added me story to their favorites/ added my story on their alert thing.

THANK YOU ALL! HERE IS A COOKIE FOR YOU! IF I FORGOT YOUR NAME, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL ADD IT. ENJOY YOUR COOKIE, AND CONTINUE TO READ MY STUFF AND REVIEW!!

**Munches on cookie**

JennyKim319

waterrockz

memoriesaremadeofthis  
chidori909  
twilightaholic92  
fuku meow meow  
amy  
VampireMaddy  
KaLi-TheGR8  
fuku meow meow  
KatieJ  
LostButNeverFound

Alissa

Kanatayre

Pink Angel Of Hope

vampirekisser

angeoudem0n

Kitsuni69

brightmidnight23

wildchartermage

Kitsuni69

momo-chan8907

melody726

whitefangkitty2

moony2007

Kuryu

Malindorie

Meg

animefaves

Courtney


	10. Random Poems

Sorry, I promise, the next thing I post on here will be the next chapter

Sorry, I promise, the next thing I post on here _**will**_ be the next chapter. But, while you are here, you might as well read them, right?

These poems are all dedicated to **delid.j.** Thanks for commenting!

--

Poem 1

--

Numbing blackness engulfs

My mind, and I feel

Nothing.

Not the pain that once drove me

Not the searing madness I once craved.

All that I felt,

Is numb.

Now, I can rest in peace.

Assured that I will feel nothing

When I wake.

--

Poem 2. I have no idea where this came from, I guess I was just bored? It really makes no sense, but I figure some poems are better that way. Anyway, here it is.

--

Silence all around me

Chaos never stopping

And I scream.

Pain all over me

Tears never stopping

And I scream.

Blood all over me

Sprinkling me with its bright color.

And I laugh.

Death all around me

Breath shortens

And I laugh.

Screams all around me

I stop breathing

And I die.

--

**Poem 3 Well, this really isn't a poem, but I thought of it one night right before I went to sleep. I was thinking of when my friend might die, and what I would say at her funeral (creepy I know), and this is a short version** **of what I said.**

--

No more tears

Will she have to cry.

No more suffering

Will she have to endure.

The only thing ahead of her

Are the sound

Of wings.

--

Okay, that's enough poems for now. But, if I get enough review/ comments, I will write more. Bye now

**Don't ask me. I really have no idea where this came from, I just wrote it.**

**--Poem 1--**

Smooth to the touch

Like velvet upon my lips.

An indescribable thing to my senses.

Just one touch could drive me over the edge.

Just one breath of her scent could be enough

To last me a lifetime.

Her lips red and fresh as a rose.

Her eyes blue as the depth of the ocean.

Her body carved from clay to model a goddess.

But only one thing draws me to her.

Skin.

**--Poem 2—**

Flames dancing all around me

Licking at my skin.

Hell is my heaven;

And it never leaves me feeling alone.

With the moon to gaze up at, and screams all around,

This is where I belong.

**--Poem 3—**

Within the depths of my being

I find my soul.

Broken, scared, fading into nothing.

I will never be immersed

In the world around me.

With fears beyond reason,

With immeasurable doubts.

I know my fate.

As I search my soul for myself,

I will fade to nothing.

--

A/N: Yeah, not really a point to these, but I just wanted y'all to read something other than my stories.


	11. Chapter 8

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Hello again! Yay, a new chapter this time! Oh yeah, Ichiru will say 'older brother' a lot, and Zero will say 'little brother.' But they are still twin brothers. Zero was just born before Ichiru. Well, I will shut up and let y'all get to reading. **

**Enjoy!! **

--

**Chapter 8: Ichiru's Decision**

**--Ichiru's P.O.V—**

As I walked up to my older brother, disgust found it's way into my system. How could he have done such a thing to Yuuki-chan? He couldn't really hate her that much, could he? He hadn't even known her-well, been spying on her that long. He hardly knew anything about her. I grimaced at my thoughts, and walked up to Zero as he had now backed into the shadows again.

"Why didn't you stop Kaname from touching her?" Zero hissed out at me. I shrugged.

"I didn't see the need to. Why are you so obsessed with Yuuki anyway?" I asked, leaning my shoulders against the brick wall of the school.

"Because, Kuran took her from me. I was eyeing her when he showed up. He stole what was mine," Zero growled.

"She belongs to no one, brother. How could you try and force her, though? There was no need for that," I bit out.

"There was all the need, Ichiru. Now that she knows how much I want her, she will come to me," he stated surely.

"And if she doesn't?" I laughed. My brother was more delusional than I thought. I saw the way Kaname looked and held Yuuki. Well, before her outbreak, anyway, and there was no way she would choose Zero over Kaname. Even if she didn't like the idea of being married to Kaname, she would never choose him.

Zero was in my face in a flash.

"Then I will make her come to me." He smiled, and I gaped at him. Surely he didn't intend to…

"You know that that is forbidden by the Council, Zero. They will kill you if they find out that you are planning to use it."

He frowned at me, and turned back to pace the length of the balcony.

"Well, why shouldn't I use it? It's my power anyway. I couldn't help that I was born with it," he said, starting the explanation I had heard a thousand times. I had always managed to keep him from using his power by talking him down, and telling him the consequences of his actins. Somehow, I knew this time I wouldn't be able to.

" I agreed to help you **_get_** Yuuki, Zero. Not help in raping her and controlling her mind."

He turned, walked to me and placed an arm over my shoulders, and smiled.

"Com on, little brother. All Yuuki needs to do is find this necklace." He dangled the piece of jewelry in front of my face. I looked back to him.

"As soon as she puts it around her neck, the tattoo on my neck will glow red, and I will know you have done it. Then, I can have control of her mind." He laughed, and it made my stomach curl with hate. How could he have turned out to be like this? Yes our parents were killed, but still, that was no reason to go around and demand everything you wanted.

I slapped his arm off of my shoulders, and stepped back away from him.

"No."

His smile faltered, and he pierced me with his gaze.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I said 'no'. I am not going to help you do that to Yuuki-chan. She is a really nice girl, and Kaname treats her right. He-"

A blow to my left cheek stopped my speech. I looked back up to his brother, and saw that his eyes were red. He had not fed, which meant his rage would be much worse.

"Don't speak of **_my _**Yuuki and him in the same sentence," he growled. Suddenly he lurched forward and grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back violently, revealing my neck to him. I let him drink, even though I think he took a bit too much this time. But what could I do? He was my brother.

He wiped his lips and held the necklace out to me once again.

I clinched my jaws, and said, "I am not doing that brother. Find someone else to do your work for you. I love you, only because you are my brother. But the way you do things is wrong."

I turned to go, but turned back when I heard the click of a hammer on a gun. I stared my brother in shock. He had actually pulled his gun on me!

"Brother, you know that can do me no harm. I am human. It won't-"

But I never finished, for when the shot rang out and connected with my body, I fell to the ground, clutching where the bullet had connected. I looked to where the blood had started poring out of my chest. He had hit my heart. As my breath shortened, I tried to stagger to the Moon Dorm to tell Kaname, but blackness took over my senses as I saw the gates come into my view.

--

**--Kaname's P.O.V.—**

I sat Yuuki down in the room we used for feeding. She looked around, a bit nervous, and I kissed her lips gently. She smiled at me.

"Don't be frightened, Yuuki. I am here."

"What is it that has happened, anyway?" she asked, taking my hand in hers. I smiled at her action, and led her across the room to where Ichiru lay. I head her gasp.

"Ichiru! What happened to you!?" She gently brushed her hand across his sweaty face and looked to Aido who stood beside him.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up to Aido. He motioned me over to the corner and I followed.

"Hey! I want to know what is going on as well!" Yuuki pouted from Ichiru's bedside.

"I will tell you everything I know once we get back to the room, okay, Yuuki-chan?"

She looked at me a long moment, nodded, and then turned back to Ichiru, murmuring incoherent things to him. I brought my gaze back to Aido, and motioned for him to start explaining.

"Well, Akatsuki was the first one to smell blood. All of us followed the scent and it lead us to the front gates. We saw Ichiru lying there, and we could tell he was bleeding to death. Since you were not here, I took it upon my self to attempt and save him, if not just to get information from him."

"And has he said anything?"

Aido shook his head. "Nothing yet. We had just finished bandaging his wound when I contacted you. Whoever shot him was a vampire, though. We found fang marks on the right side of his neck, and he barely had any blood left in him. The bullet missed his heart by a few centimeters."

"Bullet?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes. He was shot a few minutes before we found him, we surmised," Aido said.

"But no one on campus is allowed to have a gun, besides the Headmaster." I thought a moment, stepping to a darker corner of the room, and looking out of the window. As I did, Kiryuu came into view, smiled at me, and then vanished. I gritted my teeth.

"**_Him_**," I growled.

"Him?" Aido asked confused, peering over my shoulder and seeing nothing.

"Yes. Kiryuu. He is the one who shoot him."

"Why would he shoot his own brother?"

"I don't know. But as soon as Ichiru wakes up, we will find out. In the mean time, call Akatsuki and Ruka. I want you all to go the Council and tell them I need to meet with them immediately."

Aido laid a hand on my shoulder as I turned back to go to Yuuki. I looked back to him.

"You want us to go to the council, which is made up of nothing but **_vampire hunters_**, and tell them to meet with you?"

"Yes."

Aido sighed, and then turned to leave.

"Only for you, Kaname. Only for you," he said, exiting the room through the door.

I smiled at his reply and went back to Yuuki on the other side of the room. She held Ichiru's hand in her own, and for some reason that didn't bother me. Perhaps it was because I knew that she didn't like him like that. Only as a friend. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

"Will he be alright, Kaname-kun?"

I was speechless for a moment. She had called me Kaname-**_kun_**. Had she even realized that she had said it? I glanced down to her and gauged her expression. It was grim, and she had a small frown on her lips. I pulled her tighter to me if that was possible.

"Yes, Yuuki-chan. He should make it."

--

**A/N: And I am going to end it there. Please review! You will all get 'thank you's' and cookies eventually! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 9

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Bonjur ma amis! Ca va? Je suis bien. Yay, another chapter is here! Sorry for the wait. My niece was born and it has been a very hectic few days. But, anyway, you don't want to hear of my life, you want to read the story. **

**Enjoy!!**

**--**

**Chapter 9: Aishiteru and Handcuffs**

**--Yuuki's P.O.V--**

It is now September, and Ichiru has still not awoken from his coma. It's been four months and the council had still not met with Kaname. Zero had vanished from the Academy grounds as well, angering the Headmaster. So, he made me the new prefect, since I didn't attend any classes anyway. He gave me a few days to think it over, and that's what I was doing. As I sit here and stare out of our bedroom window, I remember the first time Kaname took me home to my parents the first week I had stayed here. I thought my mind had been made up, and that I would return home within the next week. But then, he and my father had a talk.

_**--Flashback—**_

_**As Kaname and I made our way back to my house, I couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter around in my stomach. Why had he taken my hand as we were walking? Was he trying to romanticize me? I smiled up at him from under my thick black lashes. Well, it was working. I had put on a long, formal red gown that went to ankles, and had lashes in the sleeves. It was very hot, but the temperature was cooling down since it was autumn. Kaname wore what he always did; his school uniform. Sometimes I wondered how he kept it so clean. My thoughts were cut short as he suddenly stopped when my house came into view and pulled me to him. **_

"_**Yuuki-chan, whatever you decide will be alright with me, okay?" He asked, breathing his hot breath across my hair. I shivered and nodded. He squeezed me another moment, and then we proceeded to go to my house. My parents were thrilled to see us, as I had hoped and expected. Dinner went well, unlike the first one had. I ate in silence, watching Kaname very closely. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. But I could see straight through his act. He was really hurting on the inside, and I was the cause of it.**_

_**As all of us got done with dinner, my father called Kaname into the living room and shut the door in my face. I heard my mother chuckle from the sink and glared at her. Still wanting to hear what they were saying, I pressed my ear to the door and listened.**_

"_**Kaname, how has Yuuki been this week? Has she gotten along well?"**_

"_**Well enough," Kaname replied. I heard my father scoff, and I could tell he was smiling.**_

"_**That's good to hear. Did the other students like her?"**_

"_**Yes." **_

_**All except for Ruka, I thought, hissing at her name. **_

"_**We decided that she would just stay in our room until class was over. She didn't adapt very well to being around them all at the same time."**_

"_**Oh, well, as long as she continues to do her work. So, Kaname. Let me ask you a question."**_

_**I held my breath. When my father said that, it was always an important question, and very difficult to answer.**_

"_**Yuuki is causing you pain this night, is she not?"**_

"_**Hai," I heard Kaname whisper, which tour my heart to pieces.**_

_**There was silence for a moment, and I knew my father was staring him down. **_

"_**Do you love her, Kaname?"**_

_**I gasped aloud and gaped at the door. How could my father ask such a question to him!? We had only known each other for a week! I sighed, and listened for his answer, hoping that it would be how I felt. Wait-what? How I…? But, that would have to mean.**_

_**Kuso.**_

_**I was in love with Kaname. I sighed, and knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same about me. He just couldn't. I was a blushing, embarrassed virgin, and he wanted something other than me. I let a single tear fall down my cheek and moved away from the door. As we were heading back to the Academy, I stayed my distance from Kaname. When he would reach for my hand, I would pull away. He stopped as we were almost to the front gates of the Moon Dorm, and looked at me, and I could almost see the hurt in his eyes. Almost.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, what is wrong? Have I done something to offend you?" He asked, taking a step closer.**_

"_**No," I said, taking a few steps back, and leaning against the brick wall. I sighed, and looked down at my feet. His shadow came in front of mine, and he lifted my chin to look at him.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, talk to me. What is it that makes you this skittish around me?" He asked, and I could tell he had concern in his voice, but I couldn't stand the thought of him not loving me back, so I snatched my chin out of his grasp and turned my head away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.**_

"_**I heard you and my father talking," I stated for him, as if that explained everything.**_

"_**And? You are not happy with what I said? "He asked, confused.**_

_**I shook my head, hating to have this conversation with him now, when I was so confused.**_

"_**I…I didn't stay to hear that part," I said, trembling as his fingers skidded up my arm, making me shiver. He smirked, and I was almost angry with him. Did he find my pain, sadness, and confusion that funny? I glared at him.**_

"_**Fine. Next time I need someone to talk to, I'll just go and find Zero," I hissed, and the smirk immediately died on his lips. He took my arms and pinned them above my head. Doesn't this feel familiar, I thought, almost smiling.**_

"_**Never, ever, say you would willing go to another man, or beast, for anything, Yuuki. You are mine, and will stay that way," he growled. He leaned in to kiss my lips, but I turned my head, and heard Kaname growl.**_

_**I smiled.**_

"_**Aw, is little Kaname-kun getting antsy?" I laughed.**_

_**But, when he nodded, I lost my bravado, and looked back down to the ground.**_

"_**Yuuki. Why would me saying I love you make you this upset?"**_

_**I quickly looked up to him, and saw his face go blank, and then he released my arms, and turned to go inside the dorm.**_

"_**Oh," he said, turning from me. " I get it. You don't love me in return. I shall gather your things for you to go home."**_

_**As he walked away, all I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. So, he loved me? He really did? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. As I saw blood rise to the surface of my skin, I knew I wasn't dreaming.**_

"_**Kaname-kun! Wait!" As he opened the door and turned his head back to me, I slammed into him with all of my force, hugging him tightly to me.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, what…?" **_

_**I rose up above him, and saw that I was sitting on him, and blushed a bit. I leaned down, making my dress slide up a bit and I saw him swallow. I leaned to his ear and whispered something that made him go hard, and smile all at the same time.**_

"_**Aishiteru," I whispered, and brought my lips to his own.**_

_**--End Flashback—**_

As I gazed out at the moonlight, I smiled to myself. Being in love with Kaname, and having him return my love wasn't so bad. He was just a bit-okay, **_too much_** overprotective, but he would always say that he needed to protect what was his. As I turned from the window, I saw something gleam near the bed, and sighed when I saw that it was just the handcuffs I had bought. Yes, I said handcuffs. Kaname and I had been experimenting a few times, but this time I wanted to show him how much I love him, instead of just telling him. I fingered the handcuffs and smiled as I could picture him withering in bed, with me giving him pleasure, and having him scream my name. I shivered. I don't know what it is about him saying my name, but it just did something to me.

I looked down to my simple blue silk robe and sighed. If he would just hurry up and get done with class, I thought in irritation. Just then the door opened and in stepped said man. He immediately stripped down to his boxers and sauntered over to me. My breath hitched. He had the most amazing body I could have ever dreamed up. I swallowed, hoping I could still go through with the plan.

He came over and gently, longingly, laid his lips to mine. I sighed, never wanting him to move. Then he did and I glared at him. He laughed.

"Yuuki-chan. It is your night tonight."

I smirked at him, and motioned for him to get on the bed. He did as was told, and laid on the bed. I crawled up him slowly, feeling him harden as I did so. He hissed as my hand trailed down to this manhood.

While his mind was distracted, I quickly pulled his wrists up, and with a **_click_** sound; his hands were cuffed above him. He stared at me a few moments, then I saw his fangs lengthen just the slightest bit, and wondered what could have cause it. Shaking my hand and getting back to the task at hand, I rose above him, and began to torture him. While pleasing him, of course (wink).

--

**A/N: That is where I will leave you. Please, don't hit me!! (Dodges random objects) I will put a lemon in the next chapter, I promise, okay? That's why I left you here like I did. Oh, and I am going to add a little twist to what Kaname has to do in order to cum. Snickers But, you will all have to wait until I update to see what it is. **_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 10

Okay, so here is chapter four

**_I am SO sorry everyone! Everything has been so hectic lately. I've had doctor appointments, registering for school, reading books for school, and trying to earn a little extra money. I just haven't had the time to type very much. But, now I am MAKING time. I don't want to disappoint any of my fans. ____ But, I will say that updates will not be everyday as they used to be in the beginning. I am going to start school next week, but I promise I will try and write as much as I can._**

**_ Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Aishiteru means, "I love you."_**

_**Enjoy!**_

--

**Chapter 10: Torturing**

--

I rose above Kaname and smiled at him. He just looked at me curiously and waited for me to start. I leaned down to him and quickly striped him of his boxers, making his complete nakedness glow in front of me by the moonlight. I bit my lip in an attempt not to moan from just looking at his magnificence. I slowly trailed my hands up his sides and heard him growl slightly. I laid my lips to his and felt the smile that formed on his lips. I pulled away as he started to press his lips more firmly to mine.

"Remember, it's my night," I said, trailing kisses down his neck, to his chest, where I quickly sliced my tongue over his nipple. He groaned and made me smile. That's when I decided that tonight would be the night. I wanted Kaname-kun to take my virginity. I shivered at the thought.

As the minutes wore on, his groans got louder and his growls got more frequent. Finally my head rested in the apex of his pubic hairs, and I gently laid my head their, taking the time to memorize every single detail. I suddenly turned my head and opened my mouth, blowing hot air to his manhood. He bucked his hips and nearly threw me off of him. I straddled him, to where my knees were on each side of his hips, holding him in place. I glanced up to his face to see him panting. And I noticed that his fangs were just a bit longer too.

I smirked and trailed first my hand, then my mouth to the tip of his manhood. He threw his head back in pleasure and kicked his legs in wanton. I finally got up the nerve to go through with the final act, and squeezed his manhood tight with my hands.

"Yuuki-chan!" he screamed. I still liked the way he said my name like that. It sent shivers down my spine. I then put my mouth to the tip of it, and licked slightly. I heard a faint **_dink_** as I was lost in the pleasure of pleasing him, and before I knew what was happening, I saw Kaname on top of me, panting heavily.

"What?" I purred. "Can't take it?"

He said nothing and instead trailed his hand up to the knot that held my robe together. He quickly undone it and rid me of the thing.

"Now, I know it is your night, but I can't take you pleasing me like that. It is driving me crazy," he said muffly, going to bite my neck in random places, making me move my neck to give him better access. I felt his teeth scrape my skin, and arched my back a bit. But then I noticed that only two teeth had skimmed my skin.

"Kaname-kun let me see your fangs."

He stopped and showed them to me. I gasped. They had grown at least another inch since I had last glanced at them.

"Kaname-kun, what makes your fangs do that? Grow larger?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He turned his head away from me and then I brought my legs around his waist, bringing our bodies closer together, feeling his hard member pressed against me. Then I locked my arms around his neck. All of these actions forced him to look at me.

"Tell me. Please," I purred, licking his lips. I felt him grow harder and he finally turned back to me.

"It's from pleasure."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"It's from the pleasure you give me, Yuuki. That's why my fangs get longer. Now, we must stop this before it goes too far."

He went to undo my arms, but I held on tighter.

"No! I don't care Kaname-kun. I want to make love with you."

I heard him gasp, and then he looked deep into my eyes, and sighed sadly.

"I can't Yuuki. There is only one way a vampire can make love, or have any sex at all."

"And how is that?" I asked, desperate, and willing to do anything to make love with him.

"I would have to drink your blood," he said simply.

"Done," I quickly answered.

He chuckled and laid his lips to mine.

"You would really still be willing to do that? You wouldn't have to become one of us or anything like that. I would just have to drink your blood."

"Is that supposed to be terrible or something?"

"I've heard it can be painful, yes."

"Well, I am already expecting pain, so bring it on."

He slightly nodded, as if to himself, and lent down to my right breast, taking my nipple into his mouth. I arched my back and bit my lip in and attempt not to moan. I wanted to see how long I could go without moaning at his touch. He seemed to pick this up, and scraped his teeth over my nipple, while messaging my other breast with his left hand, and rubbing his knee suggestively on my inner thighs. I almost came undone then.

Almost.

As he soon grew bored with my breast, his hand trailed down to my womanhood, and he slowly sunk two of his fingers in.

"You're so wet Yuuki-chan. I am glad that I can do that do you." I smiled at him but was afraid to open my mouth, scared I would moan. He chuckled at my uniqueness and pumped his fingers a few more times, and then he replaced his hand with his mouth. He opened me like a flower, and licked just one time. Deep and slow. I screamed then. I couldn't hold the moan in. I had been holding it in since he had first touched me. I arched my back high and screamed his name as he continued to lick me up like ice-cream.

"Kami, Kaname-kun! That feels so good," I moaned. As I had my second orgasm, I reached for him to give him one, but he pulled my hands away.

"No, Yuuki-chan. You can do that another night. Tonight I just want to please you," he whispered to me, making me shiver as his hot breath brushed across me.

He rose above me, positioning himself at my opening. I braced my hands on his shoulders, and he braced his on my hips.

"Are you sure, Yuuki-chan? You don't-"

"Yes. I am sure I want to be with you," I said, kissing any further comments from his mind. Keeping his eyes on me, he thrust into me in one quick motion, hoping to lessen the pain with less time. I clinched my fist in pain and closed my eyes as tears gathered in them. He didn't move until I nodded my head. As soon as he started to move I felt much more pleasure than when he had first entered me. I bucked my hips to match his pace, loving the feel of us being one. As minutes wore to an hour, and then one hour into two, my pleasure was reaching it's peak. I could tell Kaname was about to cum as well, but I didn't say anything.

Suddenly he reached down to my neck with his teeth, and he kissed the spot of where he was going to bite me. He didn't bite me yet, only kissed me. But as he did so, something completely unexpected happened. No pain, or anything close. It was pure pleasure. A sudden burst of energy hit me and I wanted Kaname to pound into me harder and faster. I no longer felt any pain at all. Just the pleasure of Kaname being inside of me. Finally not being able to keep up the slow pace, I screamed at Kaname.

"Damn it, Kaname! Go faster, and harder!"

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I was pressed against the headboard of the bed, with Kaname grabbing my hips and pounding into me with as much force as he dared to use. I arched into his hips with mine, reaching down and touching one of Kaname's balls. He shivered, and pounded into me harder. Again he laid his lips to the place where he was going to bite me.

This time, he did bite me.

As he sucked just a few drops of my blood, I could have sworn I felt him grow harder and larger inside of me. Moaning and panting I just arched as high as I could, not being able to utter even one single word from the pleasure of every thrust from him. Kaname seemed to be pounding harder than before now, and attacked my neck with kisses, moaning all the while.

As we kept that pace for about two more hours, we finally reached our peak

"Kami, Yuuki- I love the-way you feel. So –wet and- warm," Kaname said in between pants. I just smiled, and as Kaname thrust to the right harder than before, my legs squeezed him tighter to me as I came.

"Kaname!"

As my walls became tighter around him, he groaned loud and thrust two more times before he came himself. Panting, sweating like horses, we lay in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep in the rays of the morning light. Just before I drifted to sleep, I wondered if it really was just my imagination playing tricks on me that Kaname had gotten larger when he drank my blood. Shrugging, I snuggled up to Kaname more and finally found sleep.

--

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please, tell me whether or not I did a good job on the lemon in a _REVIEW_! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 11

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Ello everyone! Well, I know I have been focusing on Kaname and Yuuki a lot, but now I will focus a little more on Zero and Ichiru. Oh, and if y'all have any questions about the story, or anything else, I will answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**Kanatayre- Well, I guess I wrote this sooner than planned, but this one is dedicated to you. Hope you enjoy.**

**And just know, I will never forget to write, it's just that I have to take French 2 online this year, and it is killing me. So, please be patient. I will probably only up date on the weekends, and then it will be short. Still, know that I have not died and I still think/ thank all of you that read and/or review my stories. _Thanks again_!**

--

**Chapter 11: Have her**

_**--Zero's P.O.V.--**_

As I quickly tackled the deer to the ground, I sank my teeth in to its pulsing neck, and drank. It wasn't nearly as appealing as human blood, but it got the job done and kept me from going crazy with thirst. As I took the last drop of blood from the animal, I threw it to the side and headed to the small creek that was just a mile away to clean myself up before I decided what my next move would be.

Sure, I had shot my own brother, but he deserved it. Talking about my Yuuki-chan that way in the same sentence with that **_scum_**, I thought maliciously, finally reaching the creek, and bending down to splash my face with the ice-cold water. Why would Ichiru pick to side with that thing over his own twin brother? Why wouldn't he help his own brother?

Sighing, I sat down at the creek's bank and contemplated what the Council would do after they had found out about the incident. They would do one of two things. One: make me suffer in their torture chamber for all of eternity, or two: Kill me on the spot and not worry with me further. Neither was a very appealing thought to me. So, I decided I would have to take matters in to my own hands. Kill Kaname and take Yuuki with me, where no one would think to look. And so, she would be mine finally. And I could finally do what I had been so longing to do.

Have her.

--

_**--Kaname's P.O.V.--**_

As I held Yuuki closer to me, I thought of something. Now that she was my mate, would that change things between us? Would she think of me only as a mate, someone she had an obligation to pleasure? Or would I still be her friend as well? I sighed as she cuddled me closer, and hoped that it would be the same as before. With us as more than lover's, more than friends; soul mates.

We were made for each other, and I was sure Yuuki-chan could sense that now. Even though our experimentation had went very well, I thought with a quick shudder of pleasure. Nothing could compare to being her mate. Absolutely nothing. I gulped as I could feel myself harden just thinking of being her mate, and all of the future times we would make love, and try new things.

"Kaname-kun?" Yuuki asked.

I looked to her curled slightly in my chest. She had her chin tilted up towards me, her face a mask of repletion, her beautiful breasts pressed up against me, and I tried very hard to calm my already aroused self.

"Yes, Yuuki-chan?" I replied, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Do you…think I did okay?" she nearly whispered.

I stared at her blankly. Did she…do…okay? I thought, perplexed. I flipped her over so that she laid under me, and she gasped out of surprise.

I kissed her long and passionately. I leaned back a bit and smiled down at her.

"That give you my answer?"

"Yes," she answered and blushed. I licked hr cheek, and thought of persuading her do go another round with me, when someone else's thoughts interrupted me.

Kaname, Ichiru has awakened.

I cursed slightly, and looked down to Yuuki apologetically.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as I got out of bed and began to get dressed. She followed suit.

"Ichiru has awakened," I said, and she immediately got into gear, hurrying to get to him and see what he said. I wondered idly if this would be the last of my problems. But I seriously doubted it.

--

**Sorry, that is where I must end it for you all today.  Hope you enjoyed it. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 12

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, so, I am finally updating sooner than I thought.  Hope you guys enjoy. Please, ask any question you want and I will try and answer them.**

**Enjoy!!**

**--**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

**--Ichiru's P.O.V—**

As I finally found my way back to consciousness, I thought of how I had gotten the bullet wound in the first place. It was a bit fuzzy at first, and then it became much clearer.

_**--Flashback—**_

" _**I agreed to help you get Yuuki, Zero. Not help in raping her and controlling her mind."**_

_**He turned, walked to me and placed an arm over my shoulders, and smiled.**_

"_**Com on, little brother. All Yuuki needs to do is find this necklace." He dangled the piece of jewelry in front of my face. I looked back to him.**_

"_**As soon as she puts it around her neck, the tattoo on my neck will glow red, and I will know you have done it. Then, I can have control of her mind." He laughed, and it made my stomach curl with hate. How could he have turned out to be like this? Yes our parents were killed, but still, that was no reason to go around and demand everything you wanted.**_

_**I slapped his arm off of my shoulders, and stepped back away from him.**_

"_**No."  
**_

_**His smile faltered, and he pierced me with his gaze.**_

"_**What?" he asked incredulously. **_

"_**I said 'no'. I am not going to help you do that to Yuuki-chan. She is a really nice girl, and Kaname treats her right. He-"**_

_**A blow to my left cheek stopped my speech. I looked back up to his brother, and saw that his eyes were red. He had not fed, which meant his rage would be much worse.**_

"_**Don't speak of my Yuuki and him in the same sentence," he growled. Suddenly he lurched forward and grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back violently, revealing my neck to him. I let him drink, even though I think he took a bit too much this time. But what could I do? He was my brother.**_

_**He wiped his lips and held the necklace out to me once again.**_

_**I clinched my jaws, and said, "I am not doing that brother. Find someone else to do your work for you. I love you, only because you are my brother. But the way you do things is wrong."**_

_**I turned to go, but turned back when I heard the click of a hammer on a gun. I stared my brother in shock. He had actually pulled his gun on me! **_

"_**Brother, you know that can do me no harm. I am human. It won't-" **_

_**But I never finished, for when the shot rang out and connected with my body, I fell to the ground, clutching where the bullet had connected. I looked to where the blood had started poring out of my chest. He had hit my heart. As my breath shortened, I tried to stagger to the Moon Dorm to tell Kaname, but blackness took over my senses as I saw the gates come into my view.**_

_**--End Flashback—**_

As I struggled to sit up in bed, the door to my room flew open and Yuuki's beautiful face filled my vision. Her eyes swam with tears as looked down to me. She hugged me as tight as she could, and I was about to bring my arms around her as well, but the pain radiating from my chest wouldn't allow me. Sputtering a "Good to see you again," I coughed and wheezed for a few moments in pain.

I heard Yuuki gasp in sudden realization that she had hurt me and I smiled reassuringly at her. Suddenly Kaname filled my vision beside her. Of course, he was always with her. He nodded at me, a slight smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Are you feeling well enough to talk, Ichiru?" he asked, in his business-like voice. I nodded, and had Yuuki help me sit up properly in bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, only slightly curious.

"Four months," I barely heard Yuuki whisper. Four months! I thought. How in the seven hells could one bullet wound do that? Then again, I reasoned with myself, it was my brother who had shot me, who knew every vital blood vessel in a human. I sighed, making my chest feel better.

"Well," I started. " I haven't been up long, so why don't you fill me in on what the Council has decided about Zero."

Kaname and Yuuki said nothing.

"Well…?" I prompted them. Still nothing.

"Nothing has been done, Ichiru. We have been badgering them again and again, and still they won't tell us anything," Kaname told me, putting his arm around Yuuki's waist, seeing her shiver just a bit.

I sighed. Of course they were taking long to deliberate this situation. Zero was one of there best Hunter's, and they wouldn't just right off believe some girl crying rape, or anything of that sort. But, if they could actually see Zero committing such a high offence such as that, then perhaps…

Suddenly, I lurched forward in to a somewhat painful sitting position, with my back straight as an arrow.

"Kaname," I said to him. "If the Council actually **_saw_** Zero commit a crime, then they would be more likely to hurry their decision, but…" I trailed off.

"I would have to put Yuuki in danger," he finished. I nodded solemnly.

He quickly shook his head.

"I couldn't do that. I won't put her in any danger if necessary."

"But Kaname-kun, this **_is_** necessary," Yuuki protested from the bottom of my bed where she sat. "This would help put him away, and may even stop some of the humans from being killed."

"Humans being killed?" I asked. Surely Zero hadn't resorted to his old self, just because he hadn't gotten one girl he wanted… I hoped not at least. If he had…then this was going to be a **_really_** big pain in the ass.

"Yes," Yuuki supplied. "A very large number of humans have been bitten and they seem to be fine now, but the Council is in an uproar about it. We told them of our suspicions, but they would hear none of it. Dismissing us with, ' You already have a case with us. We advise that you do not make another one, until your present one is solved.' Ah! Can you believe that? Stupid baka's."

I smiled at her. But, she was right. The Council wouldn't listen to them since they had already made one count against their best hunter. I sighed, getting tired with the whole ordeal. I mean, the Council should have believed Kaname and Yuuki over Zero, anyway. They had caught him in at least a dozen lies before, but since he was the best, they always held their tongue.

"Well," Yuuki said to us. "I am going to be part of your plan, Ichiru-kun. I think it would work. Just have some members of the Council at where we decided it will go down, and then somehow get Zero to meet me there, thinking I have picked him instead of Kaname-kun."

I saw Kaname scowl and I knew he wouldn't like the plan. But it was the only one we had at the moment, so I guess he had no choice but to go along with it. He finally sighed, knowing that Yuuki would do it with or without him.

"Alright, but if I see him do anything really inappropriate then I will take care of him myself," Kaname threatened darkly. I smiled up at him and laughed.

"If I wasn't in this bed at the moment, the deed would already be done."

--

**A/N: And that is where I am ending this one. Keep reading and reviewing!! Loves ya!**


	16. Chapter 13

Okay, so here is chapter four

Okay, I decided to take some time today and update. Aren't you happy? I am! Anyway, I will try and make this a bit longer than the last chapter. This one is going to have a few flashbacks in it, from the very beginning of the story. I just want to refresh y'alls memory a little.

Hope you guys enjoy!

--

**Chapter 13: Getting Ready for the Plan and Promises**

--Kaname's P.O.V.—

As I watched Yuuki scurry around the room, my thoughts kept going back to what Ichiru had said, and how I would have to let her be in danger just to catch that son-of-a-bitch, Kiryuu.

-**_Flashback—_**

"_**Kaname," Ichiru said tome. "If the Council actually saw Zero commit a crime, then they would be more likely to hurry their decision, but…" he off.**_

"_**I would have to put Yuuki in danger," I finished. He nodded solemnly.**_

_**I quickly shook his head. **_

"_**I couldn't do that. I won't put her in any danger if necessary."**_

"_**But Kaname-kun, this is necessary," Yuuki protested from the bottom of Ichiru's bed where she sat. "This would help put him away, and may even stop some of the humans from being killed."**_

"_**Humans being killed?" Ichiru asked. **_

"_**Yes," Yuuki supplied. "A very large number of humans have been bitten and they seem to be fine now, but the Council is in an uproar about it. We told them of our suspicions, but they would hear none of it. Dismissing us with, ' You already have a case with us. We advise that you do not make another one, until your present one is solved.' Ah! Can you believe that? Stupid baka's."**_

_**I saw Ichiru smile at her. But, she was right. The Council wouldn't listen to them since they had already made one count against their best hunter. They had caught him in at least a dozen lies before, but since he was the best, they always held their tongue.**_

"_**Well," Yuuki said to us. "I am going to be part of your plan, Ichiru-kun. I think it would work. Just have some members of the Council at where we decided it will go down, and then somehow get Zero to meet me there, thinking I have picked him instead of Kaname-kun."**_

I scowled and I knew I wouldn't like the plan. But it was the only one we had at the moment, so I guess I had no choice but to go along with it. I finally sighed, knowing that Yuuki would do it with or without me.

"_**Alright, but if I see him do anything really inappropriate then I will take care of him myself," I threatened darkly. Ichiru smiled up at me and laughed.**_

"_**If I wasn't in this bed at the moment, the deed would already be done."**_

--End Flashback—

I sighed, and dodged a flying shirt Yuuki had thrown out of the closet. She muttered a curse and began digging through the clothes on her closet floor.

"What on earth are you doing, Yuuki-chan?" I asked. I know she couldn't be looking for the outfit I thought she was…

She huffed once and looked up at me from her spot on the floor, smiling just a bit at me.

"I'm looking for the outfit I wore to dinner the second time I had ever met you."

I hissed involuntarily. I knew she would pick that one. When I had bumped into Kiryuu that night, I could tell he had took in every detail of her dress, body, and face. And he was all but drooling as he told me where she was that night. I clenched my fist a moment before I spoke to her.

"Must you wear that outfit, Yuuki? Nothing else would suffice?"

She stopped her digging altogether and came to sit on the bed beside me. She cupped my face tenderly and I leaned into her hand.

"Kaname-kun," she whispered. "Ichiru said that I needed to put on the outfit that would effect him the most. Do you remember how you reacted when you saw me in it?"

I gulped, the picture all to clear. Her shining, innocent eyes, with the dress clingy to her well formed body in all the right places. Then my mouth hardened at the memory of how I had to rescue her.

--**_Flashback--_**

"_**What's wrong?" I asked quickly, fearing the worst. And indeed my fear had come true.**_

"_**It's Yu-Yuki, Kaname. She left less than an hour ago and has not returned, and it is dark out. I do n-not mean to offend your race or anything of that sort but-"**_

"_**Yes, I know," I cut her off. " Vampire's will kill each other to get to Yuki's blood."**_

_**Her mother nodded, tears still seeping out of her eyes. Her husband placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.**_

"_**Will you go and look for her, Kaname? I know-" **_

_**I was already out the door.**_

_**I tried to follow her scent, but the scents of the city were covering it up. So, I asked strangers if they had seen a young girl of seventeen pass through. They all said they had, but it was a while back. I passed one man on the street, and he grabbed by shoulder. I looked to this human curiously. But, it wasn't a human at all.**_

_**It was Kiryuu Zero. My hands balled up at the thought of him. Although I do not hold him accountable for my parents death, I still had a strong disliking for him.**_

"_**What do you want, Kiryuu?"**_

"_**You're looking for a girl in a red dress, had brown hair and huge innocent eyes?"**_

"_**Yes. Have you seen her recently?" I asked urgently.**_

_**Kiryuu smirked, and I clinched my fist at the sight. I really dislike this guy, but if it would help me find Yuki, then I could bite my tongue.**_

"_**Damn, how did you land a pretty one like that, Kuran? I thought you only went for things of your own species."**_

"_**Which way?" I hissed. I was ready to kill him if he gave me any false information.**_

_**He hitched his thumb up and pointed to an ally way, and I quickly strode past him. As I walked down the darkened ally way, I couldn't help but think of why Yuki would run away. Do I really frighten her that much? I thought to myself, sidestepping a dead animal. I couldn't scare her that badly. I mean, we have really only met once, and I didn't talk to her much then. Sighing, I sniffed the air a bit, hoping to find her scent. **_

_**And I did.**_

_**Just a little further down and I should find her. Right about…Here, I thought, as I looked to the side of the dumpster. What I saw there almost sent me into a rage of insanity.**_

_**--**_

_**I heard a scream, and knew it was Yuuki's. I made my way to the monster that held her, and gripped his arm. He stopped his assault on Yuuki.**_

"_**You drink even one drop from her and I'll kill you. Now, back away from her, and to the front of me," I hissed, barely able to contain my anger.**_

_**The level E did what he was told. **_

"_**Kuran Kaname! What are you doing here!?" Yuuki demanded loudly.**_

"_**Saving you. What the hell does it look like I am doing? Now, I want you to turn away, Yuki," I said softly.**_

"_**But I-" I got in her face.**_

"_**Turn away, Yuuki. I do not want you seeing this."**_

_**Shaking her head, she thankfully turned away. And then, in one quick motion, I beheaded the monster who had touched my Yuuki, and the foul smell of something waffled in the air.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**I saw Yuuki shudder as she saw the blood rush past her feet, and immediately went to take her hand in mine and pulled her from the alleyway, away from the scent and scene of blood.**_

"_**Just where do you think you are taking me!?" She demanded loudly, bringing a few gazes to us.**_

"_**I am taking you home, and we are all going to enjoy a peaceful dinner like out parents had planned," I replied calmly. **_

--End Flashback—

I smiled at the memory of her stubbornness, and leaned in to kiss her, and pulled her in my lap to cradle her in my arms.

"Yuuki-chan, just promise me one thing."

She looked up to me, and asked, "What is it, Kaname?"

"Please, be careful. I was told that I will be restrained throughout the whole procedure of the plan, because, as Ichiru put it "Kiryuu wouldn't have a bone left in his body.' Which would be true, but still." I lifted her chin and searched her eyes. Somehow I knew she was as strong and brave as she was pretending to be.

"I won't be fast enough to get to you, should something go wrong. So, please Yuuki-chan, stay safe. Don't let him touch you anymore than is necessary."

Her eyes watered just a bit, and she nodded. " I promise, Kaname-kun, I will stay as safe as possible."

I nodded and gave her a long, passionate kiss, and let her get back to her digging. Within four more minutes of searching the contents of her closet floor, she found the cursed dress that I wished she had burned. She held it up and it shone like silver blood in the moonlight.

"Ah, now, all I need to do is get ready, and Ichiru has to locate Kiryuu, then he can be put away for good."

I nodded reassuringly to her, but somehow I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

--Kiryuu's P.O.V.--

As I brushed another branch aside, my thoughts circled in a whirlwind of every direction. I wanted Yuuki so bad at the moment, I thought I would go mad if I didn't have her soon. And then I knew that I couldn't do that without a fight. And for that, I would need a lot of blood. I'm sure once I put my plan into action, Kaname will come and defend her "honor" I thought humorously. Yuuki-chan has no honor now. What with bedding that stinking Kaname. But, I thought happily, as the school grounds finally came into view, I would restore honor to her again. In just a few short hours, Yuuki-chan would be in my arms, begging to do my will. As that thought crossed my mind, I saw Yuuki-chan in Kaname's room window, and she was holding up a dress. My mouth watered at the thought of seeing her in it. Perhaps they are going somewhere tomorrow. Could that be why she would wear something so alluring?

Shrugging, I sat down beneath a tree that darkly shadowed me, and gazed up at my Yuuki-chan for the rest of the night.

--

**A/N: That is where I will end today. Oh, and guys, would it kill you to put more than one or two words in a review? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the reviews, but I ****really**** want to know what you ****really think****. So, go review now!**


	17. Chapter 14

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Yay! Thanks everyone who reviewed!! And even if you didn't, thanks to the people who read my story. So, shall we continue?**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 14: The Plan in Action**

**--Ichiru's P.O.V-**

As I sat in the over-stuffed chair fidgeting my fingers, I began to worry. What if something went wrong? What if Zero actually hurt Yuuki? My fists clenched in reaction to that thought and my lip curled. As soon as the Council members arrived and were in place, Yuuki would call Zero and he should come.

He **_would _**come.

The last time I saw Zero his mouth was all but watering at the thought of having Yuuki.

"Well, Ichiru, how do I look?"

I looked up at the sound of her voice. When I finally brought my eyes up to her figure, my mouth dropped.

Her hair was curled in tight curls that surrounded her face, and made her look softer. She had little make-up on-after all, she didn't need it- just little mascara and pink lip gloss. But that's not what had my mouth hanging open. The dress she wore helped fill out every curve she had. It flowed slightly at her hips, and shimmered in the moonlight. She had a blood red shawl around her shoulders, and smiled brilliantly at him.

Then something caught my attention. I leaned closer and saw that it was the ring Kaname had given her. I immediately shut my mouth and stood to take her hand.

"You look as lovely as always, Yuuki-chan," I told her as I kissed her hand. She blushed and laughed.

"I don't want to look lovely, Ichiru. I want to look sexy!"

I heard a low growl from the darkened doorway and saw Kaname enter and close the door.

"Yuuki-chan, you are already sexy without that pathetic excuse for a dress on," he said, taking Yuuki in his arms.

"If you're referring to my alterations on my dress, I like them," she pouted.

"What's different about it then before?" I asked Kaname. He pointed to the front of the dress that-barely- covered Yuuki's stomach.

"She made some slashes-big slashes, might I add-to the front of the dress, and shortened the length about ten inches," he spat. But, I couldn't say anything. If Yuuki wanted to look sexier, that was her choice. After all, she was the main thing in the plan.

"Yes," Yuuki all but laughed. "I feel glorious." She was about to twirl when Kaname stopped her and held her in his arms, hugging her tight.

"Just be careful, Yuuki."

She was silent a moment as they held each other.

"I will, she finally whispered.

I looked away from the affectionate display through the window.

"Guys, it's time to go. The Council is in place," I told them as I got the sign that they had arrived. They both looked to me.

"Let's do this," Yuuki said in a determined tone. I nodded and we left the room and headed down to the gardens where we would wait for Zero to arrive.

--

_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_

As I sat there alone on the stone bench, I shivered as the wind blew ice-cold against my skin. I say honey-colored eyes starring at me, the moon reflected in them. I smiled in reassurance at him, and he sunk back into the trees.

What would I do without him? I wondered. I couldn't bear to live without him now. I wouldn't, I thought with determination. Nothing could make me leave him.

Nothing.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I failed to hear footsteps creep up beside me.

"Hello, Yuuki."

--

_**Zero's P.O.V**_

As I strolled along the school grounds, Yuuki's scent caught my attention. I inhaled deeply and my mouth watered. Had Kaname drunk her blood yet? I wondered. I sniffed the air again. No, I don't think he has, I thought with a smile. So, he's not her full mate. I flashed and was suddenly a few feet away from Yuuki. My eyes all but popped out of my head when I saw her. She was sitting down on a bench in the gardens, with a dres that would make any man want her. I bit my lip in anticipation of such an opportune moment alone with her.

As a twig snapped I glanced behind me and smirked.

Or perhaps not alone, I thought with a sneer. So, they did this for me? To capture me? I would give them a show alright. One they would never forget. Especially Kaname. As I stepped out from the trees the wind dies down. Yuuki never turned her head. She must have been lost in thoughts. I walked to the right side of her and madder her see and hera my presence.

--

_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_

As I turned my head to look at who I knew was Zero, my heart almost stopped. The plan was actually happening.

Actually working.

I took a raged breath.

"Hello Zero. Why are you here?"

I knew he could hear the way my heart was beating as he took a step towards me.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you wearing that dress?" he asked cautiously.

I down cast my eyes.

"Well, Kaname said to meet him here. But that was two hours ago. Maybe I should just go home…" I trailed off, hoping he would take the bait.

"Well, would you want to sit with me for a while? I need to tell you something anyway."

I looked to the trees, acting as if I were thinking.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt anything."

I patted the space beside me and he quickly sat down. As he did, I took in his attire.All black, everything he wore. The only thing that wasn't black was the necklace that hung around his neck. I had a very strong urge to touch it. But, something told me not to.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" I glanced to the moon and noticed that it was almost gone out of the sky. He suddenly took my hand and held it in a gentle way. My heart quickened again.

Why wasn't he being aggressive? This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to get mean and rough. What was wrong with him?

"What is wrong with you!?" I blurted out before thinking. I knew Kaname would crouch forward, awaiting his answer. Zero squeezed my hand and spoke after a moment of stunned silence.

"What is wrong with me? Absolutely nothing, dear. I just wanted to apologize to you. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

I snorted and turned my face away. He turned it back to face him and his body was closer to mine, and his lips were a breath away.

"You cannot imagine how good you look tonight. How good you look every night. You were so enticing."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my throat, and I gasped at the contact.

"And the scent of you blood could send any vampire over the edge."

I stayed still as he inhaled my scent again. Then he rose up and pressed my hand to his lips.

"I just wanted to give you something."

He let go of my hand and reached up to give me the necklace that I was so earlier entranced with. He opened my other hand and smiled at me as he laid the necklace in my hand. I glanced at him curiously, then back to the necklace. On the bottom of the chain lay a white rose, my favorite flower.

My thoughts were racing now. Nothing coulf be wrong with accepting a thing like this, could it? But, what would Kaname be able to keep his temper if I did? I wondered, eyeing the beautiful thing that lay in my hand. I shut my hand and smiled at him. I took each end of the chain in one hand and reached around my neck to clasp it.

"Here, let me," Zero insisted.

As his hands inched closer, someone shouted.

"Don't, Yuuki-chan! Don't accept it!"

--

**And that is where I will end it this time. Oh, if any of the events, or details, are out of wack or something, just let me know and I will fix them. _REVIEW_**_!_


	18. Chapter 15

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, UPDATE time!! Aren't you happy? Yes, for all of those who read this, you know I like to keep you with cliff-hangers, but if you don't like that, then(and this is my new favorite quote) _You can just suck my pop tart! _Anyway, on to the update. It may be a bit short, but I am just getting to the point of the matter.**

**--Warning--: This chapter contains serious, kinky, sex scenes. Please read with caution.**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 15: A drop is all it takes to get addicted.**

_**-Zero's P.O.V-**_

I cursed aloud when I heard the voice of my brother yell out. Why did he have to turn good this time of my plan? I glanced up quickly, and without a moments hesitation, I clipped the necklace in place on Yuuki's neck. I waited for the symbol on my neck to glow. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened. I looked to the necklace in confusion. What the hell? How come it didn't work!?

I reached up to turn Yuuki's face to me, and could feel the beats of her heart. And it drove me mad. Not wanting to hurt her, I shortened the length on my fangs, and slowly leaned down to Yuuki's neck. She still didn't react. I shrugged, and pressed my lips to her throat, kissing the skin I so long wanted to touch.

"Brother, please don't! The Council is here and you will be killed if you commit such an act on a human!"

My brother's words were drifting away into another world. I didn't care about him, the Council, or even myself at the moment. All I wanted to do was have one drop, just one single drop, from Yuuki without hurting her. I pulled back my lips, and slowly pushed my fangs into her skin. My kami, her skin was smooth, and it smelled of wild flowers in the rain.

I sucked, but just barely, and two drops came up from the puncture wounds. I heard a low growl from the trees around us and knew Kaname was out there. But of course he was, and that growl was one of pure rage. I leaned back just a bit, and watched as the two drops slowly slid down her neck to form as one. I licked that one drop, and I let it set on my tongue for a moment before swallowing.

When I did finally swallow, I moaned in ecstasy. How could one human's blood taste this good? Suddenly Yuuki started stirring, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the Council was rushing towards me, along with my brother. And Kaname was in the lead. I kissed Yuuki's lips, and hearing the hiss from Kaname, I quickly flashed and was gone from her side.

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As I stirred, and finally opened my eyes, I noticed that I was back in Kaname's room, and the curtains were drawn to, blocking out the sun. I looked down my body, to be sure no severe damage had been done, then my hands flew to my neck, and where I touched I felt two tiny puncture wounds, and I shuddered.

So, he actually had taken some of my blood. But, the experience with Kaname had been much better. I smiled at the memory of making love with him, and then sighed. The wedding date was not coming fast enough. We still had two whole months to wait before it was official.

Getting up from bed, I looked around the room for Kaname, and then heard the shower running. I smirked, and thought that I would surprise him with joining him for a shower.

I slowly opened the door to the steam-filled room and went to the shower. I slid my clothes off quickly as the thought of being with him came to my mind. I slid the door to the shower open and saw Kaname with his forehead on the back wall and he sighed heavily. I frowned.

"Kaname-kun, is everything okay?"

I know, a bit of a dumb question since Zero got away and all, but at least the Council would be after him now. Kaname quickly turned to the sound of my voice and immediately pulled me inside the shower and shut the door. He held me tightly in a hug and sighed.

"Yuuki-chan. You don't know how worried I was for you when you were in his arms. I almost ruined the plan. I was about to march over and get you when Ichiru thought of something better."

"And that's why he screamed? Not because he betrayed us?"

He nodded.

I sighed and leaned into his body a bit more, and then my hands got a little wild, and started roaming him of their own accord. They trailed over his chest, his back, and down towards his manhood. He snatched them up quickly with a hiss.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

I looked at him confused for a moment. Didn't want me doing this to him? I thought men liked it unexpected sometimes? I frowned, and looked down to the water running down the drain.

"Sorry," I mumbled, a bit hurt.

He lifted my chin and smiled at me, then kissed my lips.

"Do not think I don't want you, Yuuki. I always want you," he said a bit loudly. And then he did something I didn't expect.

He picked up my thighs and I quickly wrapped them around him. He pressed my ass to the shower wall, and I gasped.

"Yuuki," he said with lust.

I closed my eyes and leaned my neck back as far as I could. He attacked my neck, nibbling and kissing it like there was no tomorrow. He trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts, and licked and kissed each one of them in turn.

"Kami!" I screamed. His mouth on mine was too much, but then he trailed one hand down to my womanhood and slowly slid two fingers in. I bucked into them, and I could feel him harden as I kept moaning. Then, a foreign idea struck me. It was not something I would usually think, and that is why I wanted to try it.

I gave him the hint that I wanted down, so he let me slid down the wall, but still kept his fingers inside me until my feet reached the bathtub floor. I sighed in pleasure.

"Kaname, I want to please you. So, I need you to lie down."

He did as instructed, and I straddled him, the water making little rivulets on out skin. I kissed his lips first, then his nipples, which got a moan from him. Then I went straight to his manhood. I licked and sucked and bit it until he was all but shaking with please. As I rose above him, my entrance near the tip of him, I leaned down and whispered what I wanted him to do for. He smirked widely, and immediately shoved himself into me. I arched my hips, and spread my legs wider, making him curse.

"Fuck, Yuuki. You feel so damn tight and wet. Ugh," he grunted, as he thrusted into me. I leaned my head back in pleasure, and my hair fell on his thighs. Then, he started doing what I asked of him. It wasn't that much; just small favor this one time, unless he liked it, of course. I just asked that he be rougher with me and talk dirty. That's not too much to ask, is it?

I didn't think so.

"Now, ride me, bitch," he said with such believability that I shudder just at the thought of how this would go.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Ride me!" He demanded, and slammed into me hard. So, I rode him. Up, down, up, down, our bodies went. Pleasure building with every thrust he gave me. Then, suddenly I was against the shower wall again, with Kaname holding my hips.

"Ah!" I screamed in pleasure as he hit just the right spot. "Kaname!"

He grunted, and pounded into me harder. Then, I took my finger and traced his testicles, making him shudder with pure pleasure. I looked up to his face then, and noticed that his fangs were the longest I had ever seen them. I brought his face closer to mine, and assaulted his lips. Then I pulled back, and wanted to ask a question I had been wondering about since the first time we had made love.

"Kaname, does your manhood get longer or harder when you drink my blood?"

He moved his hips to the right and I screamed in pleasure. He panted a few times then answered me.

"Both."

I gasped, and then took his neck and guided it to my neck.

"I want you as full-throttle as I can get you, Kaname. So, drink."

I bit into my skin and I bucked my hips in pleasure. Then I stopped a moment. I wanted to actually feel him grow harder and longer. After a few moments, he raised his head and any blood that he didn't lick off of his face, the water washed away. I felt it then, him grow harder and longer. I bit my lip to not scream, but once he moved just the slightest millimeter inside of me, I couldn't contain it.

"Kaname!! Oh, Kami. Fuck me!" I screamed. And that is just what he did. He bucked and bucked his hips, grunting and panting like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Say it," he growled out, as we were both about to climax.

"What?" I asked, panting.

"My name, Yuuki. Say my name. Loud. I want-all of the fucking world to know you are mine."

Well, this wasn't what I told him to say, but I could live with saying it. After three thrusts, he went deep inside me, and I mean **_deep._** Then he bit my nipple and flicked his thumb over my clitoris. I couldn't do anything else but scream.

"Ah! Fuck me, Kaname! Harder!"

And so he did, for seven more strokes. Then I knew he was about to come.

"Yuuki- aw, fuck!" He couldn't finish what he was about to say, because I closed my mouth over his and came. I shuddered with pleasure, and then Kaname screamed as he came himself.

"Ahhh!"

As I felt his seed pour into me, I was glad that I suggested this. After a few mintues of staying in that wonderful position, Kaname got out of me, and turned the water off after we had rinsed off with some soap. He got out and handed me a towel. We both dried off and went to get into bed. As we lay there for a few minutes, I started thinking. I did like that we did that, but did Kaname?

"Kaname?" I asked, turning over to face him. He didn't turn to look at me.

I touched his shoulder to get his attention and he hissed. He hissed. **_At me! _ **I bit my lip to keep from crying and turned around on my side of the bed. After a dew mintues had pasted, Kaname turned over to me and trailed a finger down my shoulder and waist.

I turned over to him with tear-stained cheeks.

"Aw, Yuuki-chan," he whispered, and gathered me up in his arms and held me. "I didn't mean to hiss. It's just that, after we did that, I was afraid that if I touched you I would take you again."

I sniffled a little.

"So it wasn't that you didn't like it?"

"Oh, Kami, Yuuki-no. I loved it. I just don't want to lose control around you and do something that would hurt you.

I smiled up at him and kissed his lips, and sighed. He laid back on the pillows with me in his lap and embrace, and I fell asleep, not worrying about a thing, now that I knew Kaname had liked what we tried.

--

-**Kaname's P.O.V.—**

As I watch Yuuki sleep on my chest, my only thoughts are of Kiryuu Zero.

You can run, but you can't hide, Kiryuu. I will find you. And when I do, I'll give you something more painful then death.

--

**A/N: And that's where it ends today. Was the lemon/lime any good? Too much , or just enough? Tell me in a review!!**


	19. Chapter 16

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, as usual I am going to have to keep this a bit short. I wanted to inform you of my new story(KanamexYuuki, as well) called Dare. Read it! It's really good.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 16: Getting Yuuki**

**-Zero's P.O.V-**

I had been pacing since I had arrived at my spot in the forest just beside the academy. I was going crazy. Just that one drop of Yuuki's blood made me want more. But what was I supposed to do with her neck that close? I may have never had another chance to do it if not then. I sighed and sat down. Then I immediatetly got back up and began pacing again. I had to have her. Not latter.

_**Right now!**_

I barred my teeth and jumped up to Kaname's window. I saw them nussled safely in bed, and clinched my teeth at the site. It should be me there, not that worthless Kaname. I tried my luck at opening the window. Getting in this place undetected was improbable.

Not impossible.

So, I opened the window as quietly as I could, and what luck I had tonight. It opened and neither of them stirred. I stepped over the window sill and into their room. Right away the stench of their lovemaking could be smelled. And it made me sick. Refusing to let the bile in my throat rise anymore, I made my way to Yuuki and looked down to her wrapped in Kaname's arms. She was beautiful still. I removed his arm and took her into my own. Tonight would probably be the only night I would have been able to do this.

So tired from their lovemaking, Kaname wouldn't hear anything, and it was the opportune time to take Yuuki back with me.

And that is exactly what I did.

--

-**_Yuuki's P.O.V-_**

I yawned big as I felt the morning sun hit my face, and turned over in bed to kiss Kaname. But what I felt wasn't a body. It was just the hard ground. I felt around with my hand and decided it was a cave floor. I opened one eye and cursed. How the hell had Kiryuu managed to get me? Wasn't Kaname paying attention? I guess I wore him out, I thought with a slight smirk on my face. But that smirk disappered quickly as I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice to see you are awake, Yuuki-cahn."

I shuddered. Here we go, I thought, and turned over to face Kiryuu.

--

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

I turned over to hug Yuuki, but she wasn't there. I shot up in bed, but sighed when I heard the shower running. I softly opened the door, and stood beside the shower curtain.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, bringing back the shower curtain. I stumbled back when I saw who stood in my shower.

"Aidou! What the hell are you doing in my shower!?' I demanded loudly, tyring to get the awful mental image from my mind.

"Hey man, you are the one who looked. My water was cold, so I came in here to use yours," he replied casually.

I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"Where's Yuuki?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the sink. I wanted to see her.

"I don't know. She wasn't in bed with you when I came through."

I nodded to him and went back to my room. I glanced around. None of her clothes were gone. In fact, she hadn't put on her clothes from last night. A smile touched my lips as the memories came back to me. I sighed, and noticed a breeze blowing the window curtains back and forth. I went to shut it and then a thought accord to me. Yuuki and I(especially me) never left the window open after she had jumped out that night. I contemplated a few moments and came to a conclusion that made me cuss.

"Shit. Kiryuu."

--

A/N: So, what did you think? I know, I know, too short, but hey, I have a life you know! Lol. But, I will try and update soon. Bye! throws cookies Cookies for everyone!! Me loves you!!


	20. Chapter 17

Okay, so here is chapter four

**_READ_!-- --Okay everyone, I know updates have been slow, and that saddens you, but I'm afraid I have more bad news. I am going to wrap this fanfic up in about 3-4 chapters. I have so many others I need to be working on. Though this one has gotten the most reviews, it is my goal that all of my others fanfics reach that same level. So, sad as I am to say that this is coming to a close, just read my other fics, please, and I'm sure you will enjoy them as much(if not more) than this one. Thanks for reading this. Now, on to the story!**

**--Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, contemplate is the same thing as think, ad insolent means rude, basically. (just a little vocabulary lesson for you. ) So the chapter title means "odd thoughts" basically.**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 17:Odd Contemplations. **

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As Kiryuu came closer to me, I tried to scoot away, but found my hands and ankles bound to a mound in the cave floor. Kuso(Fuck). I should have known he would tie me up. His smirk became bigger as he got closer to me, and I glared as hard as I could at him. Then I shivered as a gust of wind hit my body, and that's when I noticed the worst thing of the situation.

I didn't have any clothes on.

That made me struggle harder against my bonds, and I heard Kiryuu laugh.

"What is so damn funny?"

"Your pathetic attempt to get away from me," he answered happily, loving my struggle. I clinched my jaw in anger. I didn't want anything to piss him off too bad until I could figure out how to get myself out of this mess. It was only two months until my wedding, I thought in agitation. I shouldn't have to be thinking of this shit!

I sighed, trying to calm myself. (Which didn't work, by the way.) But suddenly I felt breath on the back of my neck, and slightly shifted by gaze to find Kiryuu breathing on me. I stayed where I was, and just let him. No harm could come from him breathing on me. Then, he started to trail his fingers lightly over neck, and I shivered. I stared into space a moment, shocked. Surely that was a shiver of disgust, right?

I heard that deep, throaty laugh again, and it was a nice sound. What was wrong with me!? Kiryuu seemed to read my thoughts and answered me.

"This is a very special place I have taken you to, Yuuki. One of very high majic. Ancient, Black majic. This cave is for those of us men, creature and mammal alike, to bring unwilling women to, and can have our way with them. Their will turns the longer they are here. It's called The Willing Cave."

How original, I thought, blanching at the idea of me ever losing my will to sleep with Kiryuu.

He pulled me into his lap, and wrapped a blanket around my naked form. I smiled to myself at the gesture. Then I quickly shook my head. That wasn't my thought. It was the caves. I sighed, and Kiryuu ran his hand ever-so-gently over my shoulder, down to my breast, and I smiled and turned my head up to him.

"Mm, that feels nice, Zero."

As soon as I saw the smirk on his face a came out of the daze and rose my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist before I made contact.

"No, no. No violence, Yuuki. For now, I want you to rest. And later, we will figure out other ways to entertain ourselves…" he trailed off, smirking at me. I spat in his face, and he slapped me hard across my right cheek, got up and threw me to the cave floor. I looked to his face, but before I could detect the rage that I knew had been there, he composed his face, and looked down to me.

"If you continue to be insolent, you will be punished, Yuuki. So I suggest that you get over that habit now."

He straightened himself.

"Now, I am going to go get us some food. Since I know that you cannot leave here, I will leave you as you are. I will be back soon."

After that he promptly left. I knew it would take him a few minutes to get us food, so I started thinking of possible way to get out of the cave. But as soon as I did, weird thoughts entered my head.

Isn't Zero so dreamy? I wish he would just keep me here forever. I wish I could make love with him right now.

I banged my head on the cave wall to make the thoughts stop. That had no effect. Then I thought of Kiryuu's smirking face, and the thoughts died away all together. I drew in a ragged breath and let a few tears escape my eyes before I was calm enough to think logically again. However long he kept me here, all I had to do was think of his smirk and I wouldn't have those thoughts. That would be easy, right?

Wrong.

His smell was all over my skin, and in the air, too. His semi-warm touch still lingered on my body, and then I thought of Kaname, and it made me smile, and all thoughts of Kiryuu banished from my mind. No more odd thoughts. As long as I thought of Kaname, I wouldn't do anything with Kiryuu. I smiled.

I could do that.

--

**_--Kaname's P.O.V—_**

I paced back and forth between my bed and window, and then decided to walk down to the main room and check up on the progress. The Council had gotten involved this time, and said that I was to stay out of the hunt for Kiryuu and Yuuki.

Hell, like that would ever happen.

I quickly walked to Kain and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced back to me and shook his head. That made me angry. It had already been two days! And they hadn't found and inkling of anything that might lead us to Yuuki's location. I slumped as I sat down at the bottom of the stairs and looked out to the moonlit night.

I was going crazy without her here. She was my woman, my lover, and my best friend. I hated not knowing where she was, not knowing if she was safe. I clinched my fist at the thought of Kiryuu haring him. This time he wouldn't escape, and no one would stop me from ripping his throat out. I snarled as someone touched my shoulder, and bared my fangs at them. As I saw it was Aidou, I unmasked my face of hate and sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not really caring.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and hauled me up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, but he stopped at Ichiru's door. Since he had gotten out of the hospital, he wanted to stay with the Night Class until his brother was found, and we had let him. Now I stared as his door in bewilderment.

Aidou knocked once to the left, and twice to the right. I quirked a brow at his weird knock, and then the door opened, and we were motioned inside by Ichiru, and another figure I didn't quite recognize. But, as I stepped closer to the window and moonlight, I figured out who the person was immediately.

"Head Master Cross. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me, and looked to Ichiru who nodded, then turned his attention back to me.

"It has come to my attention that the Council is having trouble finding Yuuki, and that you have not been able to help. Is that correct?"

I nodded curtly.

"Well, since I think it is taking them too long, we are going to do this ourselves. Are you up for it?"

"I am up for anything if it will get Yuuki back," I said, almost pleadingly.

He smirked, and nodded. "Good. Ichiru, explain to them what we will be doing."

I looked to Ichiru and he was smirking. "Well, it is really rather simple. Since I am about 99.9 positive my brother is using Black majic, we are going to use White majic to find Yuuki."

I starred at him, still not comprehending what he was saying.

"We're going to scrye for her, with a drop of your blood," Aidou said, filling me in.

"How will that help?" I asked, not getting this at all.

"Since Yuuki's bracelet has a drop of your blood in the middle, we can get a drop of your blood, put it on the crystal we have here, and take a map, or a globe, depending on where he took her, and can locate her."

I smiled at the idea. So simple, yet the Council never thought of it.

"All right," I said. "Let's get to it."

--

**A/N: And that is where I will leave all my fellow reader's this time. Did you like it? Is too much happening? Well, tell me what you think in a _REVIEW!!_**

**Scrye- pronounced like s-cry**


	21. Chapter 18

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Hi everyone! Update time. (kinda happened quick this time, huh?) Oh, and if y'all would, I would greatly appreciate it if y'all would read some of my other stories. Like I would really love it if y'all would comment on**** The Dagger That Started It All.**

**Thanks.**

**Enjoy**

**--**

**Chapter 18: Finding Yuuki**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**___

As Head Master Cross brought out a simple dagger to cut my hand with, I sighed. Finally something was getting done that would help find Yuuki. He sliced the dagger over my hand quickly, and I didn't even feel it. He took the drops of blood that was still on the dagger over to the spot where Ichiru had set up a map. He took the crystal and dabbed my blood on it, and started to spin it in a clockwise motion. It started to glow, but after a few more spins, the crystal lost its glow and Ichiru stopped spinning it. He threw the map of Japan to the side.

"She isn't in Japan anywhere," Ichiru stated and pulled another map from a pile Aidou had started to form.

"Well, try another country," I demanded.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kaname. I want to be sure that she isn't anywhere on any map, so it has to take a bit of time."

I clenched my fists and turned from him. I knew he was going fast as he could, but nothing would be fast enough until I got Yuuki back at my side. Minutes went by, and then that turned into hours. Ichiru had checked Japan, Italy, Europe, and America. Finally, Ichiru shouted and it woke me from my nightmarish sleep.

"I found her!"

I shoved everyone out of my way and looked at the map he had on the table.

"Ireland," I whispered, and was out the door before anyone uttered another word.

-_**Yuuki's P.O.V-**___

As Kiryuu shoved another spoonful of the awful stew he had fixed us in my mouth, I nearly gagged. How the hell did he really expect me to eat that garbage? I would starve before I ate any of his other meals.

"Perhaps you would like to eat something else, then?" Kiryuu suddenly asked. No…No way he just heard what I was thinking…

"And what if I did, Yuuki?" he breathed in my ear, and I shuddered.

Maybe if I just slept with him once he might leave me alone… I thought, turning to face him. I kissed his lips, and I felt him smirk. And then I lurched back from him, full aware that the cave was having more effect on me the longer I stayed there. Hell, I didn't even know if we were still in Japan. I sighed, and Kiryuu started to trace paterns on my right shoulder where the sheet had fallen. Yes, he had finally put some type of cloth to cover me when one night my constant complaining of the cold got on his last nerve. It was just a white, worn sheet that he had stole from a clothes line a few days ago. It had been two weeks and still Kaname had not come to get me. But, I knew in my heart that he would find me, no matter how long it took.

And sometiems being here wasn't all that bad. I know how that sounds, but it wasn't. Someteims, maybe just twice, Kiryuu would let me walk with him to the mouth of the cave, and I could see the waves hit the rocks, and the sun would be setting, and it was very peaceful. But he would never let me go out of the cave; why, I didn't know. I thought it was because of the majic. Maybe it only worked on the inside of the cave. Not that it really mattered to me, anyway. Kiryuu had still yet to get me willingly in his bed, and I knew he was growing tired with the whole ordeal. I was hoping he would just get so tired of waiting, that he would let me go.

_**Not!**_

I knew he would never get tired of waiting. He was willing to wait for all eternity to have me, and this day, it infuriated me to a point where I just screamed out at him, "Why the hell can't you just give up!?"

I heaved out a breath, and his fingers stopped tracing the patterns on my shoulder, and he tenderly brushed some stray hairs out of my face.

"Yuuki, has Kaname ever told you how delicious your blood is?"

The question caught me completely off guard, but I still managed to shake my head…Or had he? Kaname's love making got mixed in altogether with the other moments I had had with him, that I really couldn't remember if he had told me how my blodd tasted.

"Well, it is tempting beyond belief, and I am willing to wait as long as I have to to get another drop of it. And, of course," he added, tracing my lips. "I would really love for you to come to my bed willingly. Really Yuuki, would it be all that bad? None of my past lovers have complained."

"Yeah, that's because they got paid to sleep with you. Stupid whores," I mumbled, but it just made Kiryuu laugh.

"Oh, Yuuki, you are a delight."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes, and then my breath hitched as Kiryuu's hand trailed down over my breasts. I tried to worm away from hi, but I just couldn't. He had me pinned to a rock, his legs pushing mine down with a force that was painful; his hands were holding my arms, and he kissed my neck gently.

And then I felt a sharp pain at the point of cantact his lips made,but it wasn't painful enough that I would cry out. Though a few tears did escape my eyes and managed to roll down my cheek. I thought a prayer, and hoped it would be enough.

**_Kami, please let Kaname be on his way. I'm not sure how much longer I can resist Zero. The feel of his tongue swirling around my wound as he drinks my blood little by little, is too intoxicating to ignore. But, I can fight it. Just not for much longer.__ So please, let Kaname be on his way._**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

I was already to the edge of Canada before the other's caught up with me. They wanted me to wait until the Council member's were ready to go.

Fuck that.

I took off the first chance I got, with Ichiru as the only other person wit me. We ran so fast that we basically flew on the water, and we were to Ireland in no time. Now all we had to do was locate Kiryuu and Yuuki. Ichiru lifted his chin and his eyes shifed to the back of me, where the coast stretched for miles.

"They're somwhere up the stretch of the coast. I can feel the black majic from here."

I smiled, and then growled deep in my chest. This time, Kiryuu Zero would die.

--

**A/N: And …..that is where I leave you this time. Do you like? REIEW and tell me!!**


	22. Chapter 19

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, not much longer to go until this is finished. Maybe two more cahpters. Yay! It took me a while to write this, but I am glad so many people enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**WARNING: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. QUEASY READERS ARE ADVISED NOT TO READ.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chpater 19: A Battle Begins**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V.-**_

As Ichiru and I ran down the strech of the beach, I could smell Yuuki's scent, and it was getting stronger the further we went. But, what if Kiryuu had aready done something to her? My jaw clinched involuntarily at the thought of him touching her. Either way, he was dead.

--

-**_Yuukui's P.O.V. –_**

I drew my breath in raggedly as Kiryuu's hands trailed slowly up my sides. I closed my eyes and heard him moan. I shuddred at the sound. This reminded me of the first time he had tried to rape me.

-**_FLASHBACK-_**

I quickly looked up as I saw Zero towering over me, and I got up, dusting myself off. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. No one would see me here.

"That's right," Zero smirked. "No one can see you out here, and no one will be listening for your scream, so…why don't you just give in to my wants and then I'll let you be on your way?"

I laughed. He was really full of himself. I couldn't believe any girl actually liked him. Maybe they were just cross dressers, I thought, making myself smile. That smile quickly vanished as Zero was now right in my face. I faked to the left, then right, trying to out maneuver him so that he wouldn't corner me again.

But, I really never was good at that, so as I was about to run past him, he grabbed my waist and threw me against the tree that I had been standing in front of. He put me in the same position, as before, only this time, he had no hesitation in putting his lips to mine. I squirmed and wiggled, tried to slap him and get my wrists loose, but nothing worked.

He lifted his knee higher, which made me grip his waist with my legs to keep from going to the ground. He growled deep in his chest, and it was not a welcome sound. Nothing like when I heard Kaname growl, I thought, getting more disgusted each second his lips and hands were on me.

Trying to think of something I could do, I bit his bottom lip, making him bleed. He yanked his head up, and hissed.

"Fine," he said, taking his knee from the position it had been in. "You don't want to take it slow, I got no problem with it."

He threw me to the ground yet again, except this time; he threw himself on top of me.

He trapped my wrists in one hand, and his legs trapped mine, making me unable to move any part of my body, except my mouth. He slowly looked me up and down, picturing what my body could do with and to him. I tired to knee him in the groin, and almost did, but he just bucked his hips, making me stop anything I was attempting to do.

He trailed his hand slowly down my torso, and then back up again, letting his hand linger over my left breast. I bucked my hips in an attempt to throw him off of me, but he took it the wrong way.

"Oh, so you wanna do me now?" he asked arrogantly.

"I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten-foot pole! Can't you see I am struggling to get away from you, baka?" His jaw clinched, and he smacked me.

"Shut up, stupid bitch."

He then ripped my tank top off, bearing my skin for him to see. Now all that was covering my breast from his blazing eyes was my white bra. He cupped my breast and I repressed the urge to scream. No, if I screamed I would get hit again, so I stayed quiet. I bit my lip, trying not to scream as he cupped my other breast. Closing me eyes, I tried to think of another possible escape root when he spoke again.

"Take off my shirt."

I stared at him blankly.

"Take off my shirt!" he demanded, grabbing a fistful of my hair, yanking it as hard as he could. This time I couldn't hold back the scram.

With trembling hands, I pulled his shirt over his head for him, and threw it to the side of us. Then he assaulted my neck with unwanted kisses, and nibbles. Then he started going lower, near my breasts. That was it. I couldn't take him raping me. I wouldn't let him. Even if he beat me to a bloody pulp, it would be better than being rapped.

I slid my ankle sensuously up his left calf, and I felt him grow hard. He moaned, and let me continue. So, I brought my knee higher, to the middle of his stomach, and kissed his lips. This surprised him so, that his whole body went loose, and when it did, I took action.

I kneed him in the groin so hard it almost made me hurt. He doubled over on top of me, and I pushed him off, getting up, with a few solitary tears streaming down my face. I grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head, about to get ready and run back to the Moon Dorm. As I took my first step, Zero grabbed my hair so hard I thought he was going to rip my scalp off.

"Think you could get away that easy? Guess again," he said, kneeing me in the stomach so hard I scream. Just as he was about to throw me to the ground again, I screamed just one thing.

"Kaname!"

_**--END FLASXHBACK—**_

I smiled as I thought of my knight in white. He had always been there to save and protect me. I didn't doubt that he would do the same this time. My breath hissed between my teeth as I felt Kiryuu's hand trail down to my womanhood.

"If you haven't noticed, Kiryuu, this plan of yours isn't working. My will towards you hasn't changed any. And it won't," I spat.

He just smirked, and stood up; pulling the chains he had put on me with him. When we stood side by side, he ripped the sheet I had on away from me, and I stood there bare in front of him. Though he had seen me naked before, this was much more humiliating. His eyes roamed hungrily over my body, and he licked his lips in lust. I snarled.

"God, Kiryuu. One would think you've never had sex before the way you look at me."

"Uh," I grunted, when he pulled my neck chain tighter, making me stumble into him. He lifted my chin, and came very close to my face.

"Listen well, Yuuki. For this is the last time I will say this. I **_will_** have you. One way or another," he growled, leaning down to bite my neck.

"One way or anot-" I was cut off as he turned me around and made me brace my hands on a cold and slippery rock. I gasped. Surely he didn't mean-

And then I felt him spread my legs apart from behind, and I slightly whimpered. Well, this shouldn't have surprised me. He had already tried it once. Why not now? I felt the pressure of his hand on the top of my head, holding me down. I bite my lip to keep from crying out. Last time I knew Kaname had been close. But now I don't even know if he knows where I am.

"Now, Yuuki, it's time for me to have some fun."

And then he thrust into me and I cried out in pain. Tears came fast to my eyes. I new what it felt like to be made love to, and I even knew what it felt like to be fucked. But never would I have thought I would know what it felt like to be raped. To be violated in that extreme physical condition. It was horrible. He grunted and thrust deep again, and again, I cried out in pain.

It would seem that this time Kaname was too late.

--

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

"Urgh!" I cried out in frustration. We had been up and down the same damn coast for over an hour. We couldn't find the entrance to the cave we had detected. We knew that was where Yuuki was, because I could sense her because of her necklace. I abruptly stopped, noticing something I hadn't before.

"Ichiru, tell me. Can you smell blood over here?" I asked, walking to a spot of rocky mountain side. He came over and sniffed briefly of the spot and nodded.

"Yes, I do smell blood." He hesitated. "But, Kaname…"

"I know. I also smell bodily liquids. So…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I immediately started looking around for an entrance to the place where Yuuki was getting violated. I saw a little crevice in the side or the mountain, and right below it lay a dead rose.

"Ichiru, can you make this flower healthy? I think that may be able to get us in."

"I can try," he said, kneeling by the flower and whispering.

"Edakura, Setura, Hedona, Fiise!"(these are not real words to my knowledge).

The rose sprang to life and bloomed a brilliant sea blue. A door opened to the side, and I quickly stepped in. I went to the first tunnel I saw. It lead me to a dead end.

"Kaname!" Ichiru had called, running down the other tunnel. I sprinted to the sound of his voice We ran until the tunnel ended, branching out in two different directions. I nodded for Ichiru to take the left, and I would take the right. Within minutes, I saw a fire, and thought that I had finally found Yuuki. I slowed my pace and slowly walked to the huddled person on the floor. As I got nearer, I could tell that she was naked and shaking. I nearly growled when I saw this. I knelt down beside her, and turned her over, and did growl when I saw her. She had tears still rolling down her cheeks; and blood trickling down her body from a wound in her neck. But, the one thing that really made me tick, is that there were visible bruises of hand marks on her. Her thighs and backside especially.

"Oh Yuuki," I whispered, and gathered her up in my arms. She snuggled into me. I sighed, and held her tightly to me.

"Kaname, I d-didn't mean for this to-to happen," she wheezed. I quieted her with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"It's okay, love. I'm here with you now."

I reached over and got the only cloth that I could see, which was a sheet, and wrapped it around her.

"Ah, Kaname, so nice of you to join us."

I whipped my head around to Kiryuu's voice and snarled, baring my fangs.

"My pleasure" I growled, and lunged at him.

**_--Yuuki's P.O.V—_**

"Ah!" I cried out again, as another thrust from him tormented me. Suddenly, he withdrew, and I thought that it was over. But, I should have known better. He turned me around, and sat himself on the rock, and pulled his clothes completely off. He pushed me to my knees. As his manhood bobbed in front of me, I couldn't have hated him more in that moment.

"Now, suck," he demanded, pushing my face closer. I turned my head, and bite my lips to keep them shut. And then he back handed me and I cried out.

"Ah!"

As soon as my mouth was open he forced himself inside of my mouth. It was hard and hot, but nothing that I wanted. He put his hand on the back of my head and forced me to move with his hips. Within a few moments he came into my mouth; his back arching slightly while he moaned. And then he made me lick him clean.

"Please," I begged. "No more."

I wasn't the begging type, but under these circumstances, I was willing to beg.

He growled, and sat me up on the rock spreading my legs wide, and holding me by my thighs. I nearly cried out his grip was so tight.

"I'll-I'll scream" I said, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. But for some reason, my coherent thought was leaving me.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You'll be screaming all right."

And then he thrust into me, as hard as he could; but I remained immobile. What he wanted was a response, of any kind. And I didn't want to give him that.

"Ugh, yeah…come on baby. Scream!"

As he said this, he licked my nipple and I couldn't help but respond. I actually read somewhere that even though your body responds, it's still rape. That was really good to know. Then again, the cave could be affecting me too.

"Ah," I sighed, arching my back slightly.

Then Kiryuu grabbed my ass and started thrusting too deep and too hard for me. It hurt.

"Zero…please…stop. It hurt!" I yelled, when he thrust to one side that hurt the most.

He stopped for a moment, and leaned down to lick my breast, and then he started grunting.

"Yeah, Yuuki. Just like that. Say my name."

"No," I said meekly. He forced my legs over his shoulder and made one of my hands squeeze his testicles.

"Ah, damn." He thrust a few more times, going faster until I could feel his testicles tighten, and I knew he was about to release.

"Arch your back," he hissed.

I did as was told and arched my back.

"Ah!" I squealed. He had hit the right spot, and I screamed. I soaked him in my juices, but he had still yet to come. Suddenly he pulled out of me, and turned me over again, and entered me.

"Uh, yeah!"

My head bobbed up and down from the force he was using; and he still gripped my thighs. I was so ready to get this over with, that I was going to help him come. I reached back and touched his testicles. He arched and screamed out my name.

"Yuuki! Aw, fuck," he hissed, and came. He slumped against my backside, and waited a few minutes before leaving me.

"Damn, Yuuki. Even when you aren't willing, you're good."

I growled at him. He stated heading out, and then turned back to me with a smirk and said, "Oh, and Kaname is on his way. You should just know that he will die today. And then you'll be all mine."

He turned, laughing, and left me.

--

And, now Kaname had come and lunged at Kiryuu. I was sure that he knew what he had done to me. I wanted to look away in shame, but his warmth had been too much of a relief to me.

I watched as Kaname dodged a punch from Kiryuu and tried to kick him, but he managed to dodge that.

"What's the matter, Kaname? Mad 'cause you have tainted goods now?"

Kaname landed a blow to Kiryuu's head that sent him reeling back into one of the cane walls.

"I would never **_ever_** care if she were used. I love Yuuki and always will. Beside, I know she didn't go to you willingly. She would never do that. She loves me," Kaname hissed.

I huddled close to the corner where Kaname had set me. So, the battle had begun. But the question was, who would win?

--

**A/N: Wow, I think that is my longest chapter yet!  Now, go _REVIEW!_!!**


	23. Chapter 20

Okay, so here is chapter four

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ah! I'm back with a whole new and exciting chapter! So, who will win, and who will lose their life? Do you think you really know? I wonder…Guess that's all up to me, huh? Sorry I haven't been updating very often of late. I have been sick, unfortunately, due to the stupid early winter weather we are having in fall.! *sighs, sniffles* Anyway, sorry, just thought you should know why I haven't been updating like I usually do. Anyway, on to the story! (Oh, by the way, there is a lemon coming up sometime. What kind of author would I be to leave my fans hanging like that? Just thought I'd let ya know.)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Enjoy!-**

**Chapter 20: Kill**

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

As I dodged another punch from Kiryuu, I couldn't help but wonder why he really wanted me dead so badly. I, of course, knew he wanted Yuuki to himself, and that couldn't be accomplished without me dead. But, truthfully, all of the Night Class would need to be dead before he ever got his hands on her again. They cared for her too.

"Uh," I grunted, and my back was slammed into a wall. I heard Yuuki squeal, and I turned my head to look at her. My eyes filled with more rage(if that were possible) when I saw her huddled in the corner with nothing more than a sheet around her.

Kiryuu's arm was around my midsection, holding me immobile. HE smirked, and I had the notion to laugh. He actually thought he had me. Well, it wouldn't hurt to let him have a little fun before he died.

"So, Kuran-is this how you're going to let Yuuki see the last of you?"

Both of our gazes strayed to Yuuki in the corner, the setting sun making her skin dance with bright colors. I gritted my teeth as if I were in pain as his arm pressed more firmly into my stomach.

"No, you son-of-a-bitch. She will see me long after this. Long after this is through, and you're dead!" I shouted, having had enough of him starring at Yuuki.

My fist connected with his jaw, and he was sent reeling back into another cave wall, making the place shake. As he got up and groaned, I walked to him and picked him up by the throat, and I smirked remembering how I said I would rip his throat out. My hand tightened around his throat, cutting off his air.

This was what I had been waiting to do for months.

_**Crush the one who had caused my love so much pain.**_

**_Burry the one who had caused me to spill blood in front of Yuuki._**

_**Kill the one who would dare try and take what was mine.**_

**_Obliterate the one who dared to touch Yuuki against her will._**

Now was the time.

And I couldn't have been more happier to do it. But, something stopped me. A voice that I could never avoid. A voice I could never say no to.

"Kaname, please! Don't kill him!"

--

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As I watched the fight continue, I couldn't help but think of everything I had put Kaname-kun through. I made him worry half to death; caused him to lose sleep I don't know how many times; made him lose his temper more than I could count. But, as I brought all of these problems into his life, I was certain that I had brought more than that as well.

_**Love.**_

Who knew that just one word could mean your whole life? Define your whole life? End your life?

I would have never guesses it, but now that I am to wed Kaname in a short time, he is my world.

I winced as I saw Kiryuu's arm go around Kaname, making him immobile. But I could see that his words hurt more than his physical pain.

"So, Kuran-is this how you're going to let Yuuki see the last of you?"

I balled my fist up at my sides when he said this. See the last of Kaname. **_Never! He was a pureblood, after all. And you are just a worthless piece of shit!_** I thought, wanting nothing more than to kill Kiryuu myself right then.

But, as always, Kaname did what I couldn't at any moment.

"No, you son-of-a-bitch. She will see me long after this. Long after this is through, and you're dead!"

And then Kaname's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards, and when his body made contact with the cave, it shook. And then Kaname picked him up by the throat. I saw just a hint of a smirk on his face. And suddenly, I didn't want Kiryuu dead. Of course I knew this made no sense. I wanted him to be punished for all that he did to me, be sure of that. But, the look in Kaname's eyes frightened me. I had never seen that look before.

It looked like…like…

Pure hatred and rage.

He had a right to feel these things, but…Seeing them in his eyes frightened me more than I could say. So, I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"Kaname, please! Don't kill him!"

Kaname looked back to me stunned, and in the moment he looked away, Kiryuu pulled something from his pocket that glittered in the sunlight. That couldn't be…

Before anything else was done, I was off of the ground and shoving between the two of them.

I heard a faint **_bang_**, and then my name being cried.

"Yuuki!"

It sounded like both of them had said my name. But, as I felt warmth spread over me as I toppled into Kaname's arms, I smiled. Finally, this would all be over. Without me there to fight over, the fighting would stop. And I as I sunk into my new home, I knew that I would be happy there.

--

**_-Kaname's P.O.V-_**

"Yuuki!" I cried. She fell limp into my arms. My body shuttered as her blood covered me.

No…NO! This couldn't be happening. That bullet was meant for me! She didn't have to come between us! How did she see it before I did?

All of these thoughts and questions were running through my head. But one word I understood above all the others.

_**Kill.**_

I looked to where Kiryuu lay on the ground, rocking back and fourth. I clinched my jaw to keep from crying. I slowly laid Yuuki's head on the ground at my feet, and covered her with her fallen sheet that lay near by. And then, I turned to Kiryuu and growled so deep that it nearly moved the cave.

I slowly made my way to him, and kicked him in the side. He whimpered, and fell on his side.

"Get up!" I demanded, kicking him in the face, sending him backwards to land on his wrist wrong. I heard a crack and couldn't contain the grin that spread on my face. Yes, cause him pain. Hearing him moan in pain and hearing his bones crack was music to my ears.

He slowly stood off of the ground, his injured wrist cradled in his right hand. I flew up in the air, and landed a hard kick to his head, which made him scream in pain. He landed close to Yuuki, and just seeing her lying there, knowing that he did it, killed my desire to hear him scream.

I just wanted him dead.

I picked him up by the throat again.

I leaned close to him and whispered, "this time, no one is hear to beg for your life."

And then I squeezed my hand together, and felt the warm liquid of his blood cover me, and watched his dead body sink to the ground. I would have smiled at finally killing him, but I just couldn't.

I picked up Yuuki's body, and at that moment Ichiru ran in the cave entrance.

"Yuuki! What happened to her!?" He demanded, and rushed to my side.

"She was shot," I mumbled, burying my face in her hair. Was this really how she went? How I went? Because I am sure Kami knew that I couldn't exist without her by my side. I finally let a tear fall, and it dropped on to Yuuki's cheek.

"Hey, she still has a pulse, Kaname! We have to hurry and get her back to the Academy or she'll die!" Ichiru shouted.

I looked down to my Yuuki, and I laughed. She was breathing! It hadn't even entered my mind to check for that. I just nodded to Ichiru and we left the cave. But, as we exited through the opening, I thought to seal it so nothing like this could ever happen with anyone else.

I raised my hand and marked an X over the opening.

"Nocte docte halipilia," I mumbled, and the opening disappeared. As we rushed over the waters, heading back to the Academy, only one thing was on my mind.

Yuuki.

_**--**_

_**A/N: So…what did you think? I am no good when it comes to battle scenes, so sorry if this chapter sucked. But, I would still like you to review. SO GO!**_


	24. POLL

Sorry for the false alarm, but I want people to go and vote on the poll I have on my homepage

**Sorry for the false alarm, but I want people to go and vote on the poll I have on my homepage!**

**Kaname or Zero: Which is the right one for Yuuki? **

**Go vote!**

**Don't worry, I will update over the weekend. **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Okay, here is THE LAST CHAPTER! Yep, the last chapter is here. I hope y'all like it. Please, after y'all get finished reading, tell me what you thought of the chapter, of course. But add your overall thoughts of the story too, if you would be so kind. Thanks!!**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 21: Naming the Experience **

_**-Kaname's P.O.V-**_

As Ichiru and I raced to the academy many thoughts raced through my head. Would Yuuki survive this? I was only 90% positive that she would. What if she didn't? I thought grimly. There was no known way for a vampire to die or kill himself. But if she didn't survive, I would find one.

We got to the Academy quickly and I abrged into the Moon Dorm, screaming for a doctor of any sort. Headmaster Cross was there and saw Yuuki, then demaned to know what happened to her. I told him of how we found her, what had been done to her. He nodded firmly and went to work on retriving the bullet from her side.

I sat int the next room with the rest of the Night Class. I couldn't talk to any of them. I didn't want to. I just wanted to hold Yuuki in my arms forever and never let her leave again. I sihged as I thought that her parents should be notified.

"Her parents have been notified and are trusting you to take care of everything," Kain siad from his place on the couch. I smiled at him. He seemed to always know what I was thinking. I put my hands in my head. How long would I have to wait? It had all ready been three hours!

"Kaname, she's awake now," the Headmaster said to me. Iwas across the room before anyone could utter another breath.

As I entered the room I smelled her blood, and then saw the cloth that had mopped it up. I went to her side and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Mmm, Kaname?" she whispered. Her voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Yes, ai(love)?"

"Where are we?"

"Back at the Academy," I told her, and helped her sit up.

She turned to me suddenly and smiled. It went right to my heart. And then I realized soemthing. We were going to be married in two weeks! I pulled her close and gave her a fierce hug as I sat beside her on the bed.

"Ah," she graoned a bit in pain.

"Oh, gomen, Yuuki-chan. I just can't keep my hands off you."

She smirked, taking it the wrong way. I hadn't meant it pervertedly, but that waws true too.

"So, it's over? He can't hurt me anymore?"

"No, Yuuki. I killed him, and I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ipromise."

I laid my forehead to hers and she smiled, then pulled away.

"What?"

She smiled and licked my nose. I sucked in my breath as I felt her tongue on my tongue.I shuddered.

"I can't have sex for at least a week, the Headmaster said, so you need to stop tempting me."

She pocked my in the cheek.

"Oh,"I laughed.

"Well, we will wait until then, I guess."

She nodded, and then laid against my chest. I sighed. Finally, I had my Yuuki back with me by my side.

And I would make ceratin it stayed that way for eternity.

--

**One week later…**

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As I lay in bed with Kaname by my side I softly bit his ear lobe to wake him up. He turned me over and was on top of me.

I laughed.

"Kaname, would you like totake a shower with me this morning?" I purred in his ear.

"You mean-"

"Yep, it's over today."

He picked me up and was in the bathroom before I could say another word. He quickly turned on the hot water and the room began to fill with steam. I stepped in fist and motioned for him to join me. He brougt me to his chest in a tight hug.

"Yuuki…I'm glad that you decided to stay and marry me."

I looked up to him and kissed him. "Me too," I sighed.

He abruptly pushed me against the bathroom shower and ran his hands up my sides. I shivered. He cupped my right breast and lifted me up. I gasped. He started to nibble on my neck and I moved it to give him more room. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing my woman hood agains his throbbing penis. He groaned and that sound made me even more randy. I went down to bite his lip and I ran my tongue across his mouth, making him hiss.

He suddenly set me down on the shower floor and started licking a trail from my lips down. As he got closer and closer to my woman hood, I could feel his name forming on my lips. When he got there, he ran his tongue slowy around my lips, and I jerked back, arching my back high.

He chucked.

"Did you like that?"

I blushed then nodded as he went back down. He repeated his earlier action, and I scremed his name.

"Kaname! Kami!"

"Yes, Yuuki-chan. That's it. Say my name," he demanded, speaking low as he lick another trail in and around my womanhood. I couldn't do anything but comply. Kami, I never wanted his touching to stop. As I felt his tongue go deeper than it ever had and then he swirled it around until I screamed from the pleasure and came.

"Ah! Kaname!"

He finally came up and as the water ran over his face, and his lips were a bit swollen from licking, I had to say that is the sexiest I had ever seen him.

I flipped him over as best I could and smirked down at him.

"Now it's my turn."

I trailed my lips and tongue over his lips and neck, nibbling along the way until I got to his chest, where I swirled my tongue around his nipple. I heard him hiss and I laughed. I went to his manhood and nipped my teeth over the top of it and he cursed. I quickly grabbed it in my hands before he could say anything and pumped twice, hard. He arched off of the floor, and then I bent my head down and took him into my mouth.

"Ah…Kami, Yuuki. You have no idea how good that feels."

I smirked and nipped his head again, making him curse. Then, I had a _**very**_ good idea.

"Kaname-kun, could you take a few drops of my blood?"

"Why?" he panted out.

I threw myself on top of him.

"'Cause I want you too."

He turned my neck to face him and did as I wanted. Immediately he grew harder, and his canine teeth lengthened. I licked them and pumped him one more time. Then I went down to lick his balls, which were so tight I thought he should have been in pain.

"Ah….fuck!" he yelled, and then came in my hand, and the water washed it off of me. Somehow I knew things were about to get _**really**_ good. Kaname suddenly threw me back against the back wall and entered me. But, my face was to the wall.

"Urgh, yeah. That's it Yuuki. I want it hard and fast this time. And I want you to be more verbal. I like you saying my name, so say it," he demanded, thrusting deep in me. I closed my lips to keep from screaming it. I wanted to play with him a little. He made a frustrated sound and thrusted again.

"Say it, Yuuki!"

He left one hand on my hip and trailed the other one my breast, where he pinched my nipple.

"Ah! Kaname!"

As my hips pounded into his, I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. He could keep me safe, keep me warm, and make me dizzy with pleasure, as he was doing now.

"Oh, Kaname. Uh, there. Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed when he kept hitting the right spot repeatedly.

"That's it, Yuuki! Say you want it."

He thrust again, this time turning me around so that I could face him.

"Yes, Kaname. Give it to me! Damn it, harder!" I demanded, and he complied.

I kept moaning his name, and he grunted. I reached back and touched his balls, making him jerk forward.'

"Ah, Yuuki! I-can't hold it!" he said with a violent shudder.

"N-neither can I. Ah, yessss! THERE!!!" I screamed and arched my back as high as it would go. Hearing Kaname groan as he climaxed was music to my ears.

We lay in the shower, the water running over us both. After a few minutes, Kaname got up and turned the water off and pulled me out of the shower. He picked me up and we went to our bed and stretched out under the covers. I sighed.

"Yuuki, I promise our wedding night will be much more romantic, okay? I had just been waiting so long to have you that I lost control."

I chuckled.

"It's okay."

I snuggled into his chest, and he started humming a beautiful song. I was half way asleep when something occurred to me. Wedding. Our wedding day. Wait-that was next week! I shot up in bed, alarming Kaname.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki?"

"Yes! There is something very wrong.! Our wedding is next week and I haven't done a thing to prepare for it! We need to buy a cake, and I have to get a dress, and-"

He stopped me with a warm kiss to my mouth. Then he chuckled.

"Yuuki, everything has been prepared. Your mother wanted to go dress shopping with you, though. So that is the only thing that needs to be done."

I settled back in to his chest and he started to hum again.

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Yuuki-chan. Now get some sleep. You have a busy next few days."

I smiled and gave him a slow kiss, and sighed in contentment. As I was on the verge of sleepiness, I thought of how much I love Kaname. How much I wanted to be with him. I giggled as I thought of one phrase that fit my whole experience of loving Kaname. Kuran love, I guess I could call it. Smiling as sleep overtook me, I knew that I would be with Kaname for all of eternity.

And now I realized that's how I always wanted it to be.

--

**A/N: YAY! The end of the story! So, what did you think? Too mushy? Should I make a sequel? Or how about a chapter for the wedding day and night? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!!!**


	26. THANKS!

Okay, I decided that I will do a Wedding day and night chapter, but it will not be anytime soon.

I want to work as diligently on my other stories as I have on this one. But, if you liked this one, you might want to go and check out **Dare. **

It's a good story, and I update it pretty regularly. So, look for my update on the Wedding Day and night within the next month or so.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and made this story such a success.

*hugs and gives cookie, then sinks fangs in and drinks a few drops of blood*

Hey, no shuddering. That's the highest respect coming from a pureblood. And, never doubt, I _**am**_ a pureblood vampire.

(Had to leave y'all with something good.)

THANKS!!!


	27. WEDDING DAY

**Whoo! One of the chapters everyone has been waiting for! The wedding day is finally here! Aren't you excited? I know I am! Already the story takes up 3 sheets of college-rule paper front and back, and I'm not even finished yet! The wedding day will be in Yuuki's point of view, and the wedding night will be in Kaname's. Oh la la, right? Lol. Oh, and could someone please explain to me how the Beta thing works? I've made a profile, but how to I accept documents? ****^_^ **** Well, enough of me blabbering, eh?**

**Onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**-Wedding Day-**

I was a bucket of nerves as my mother helped me put my veil on my head, finishing off my dressing for the wedding. I looked in the floor-lengthed mirror and gasped. Could that really be me? The girl clad in all white, standing here in the cathedral of the town, about to marry Kuran Kaname; could that possibly be me?

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful. I told you he would be a good match for you. Come now daughter, don't slouch so," she scolded, straitening my shoulders.

I sighed and turned around to her and let out a cry of joy.

"Oh, mother! I'm so happy this is finally happening! I never dreamt that I could love someone this much," I sighed, hugging her and then I turned back to the mirror.

The dress was simple, as I had wanted it to be. But I was sure that Kaname would love it. At least I hoped so anyway. It was white with red at the edges of the dress where the neck line was, and it dipped down a bit to show some, but not much, cleavage. And it covered me like a second skin; molding and bringing out every shape and curve of my body; but it flared slightly as it got to my ankles. Around the bottom of the dress was red too, and it flowed gracefully (as if anything could possibly be graceful on me) to my ankles. And I had ball-gown gloves on, that were red as blood and they came half way up my arms, just below my elbows.

I was never much of a girly-girl, so I never liked to where dresses that much. But, I figured for my wedding day I would go all out, and so I did. But my nerves and doubts were fogging my mind. I know there was not doubt I wanted to be married to Kaname, but-what if he were having second thoughts about me? What if he was just doing this for…some other reason than love?

I shook my head.

_Of course_, he loved me. Otherwise he wouldn't be here about to marry me.

"Yuuki, you'll make a wonderful wife and mother," my mother said softly as she smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My mouth hung open at one word.

**Mother.**

Mother? I couldn't…Could Kaname and I even _have_ children? And would I make a good mother? I didn't think so. But, I guess so long as one person had faith in me, maybe others did too.

"How can you tell?" I asked her, biting my lip.

"I just can dear," she replied, going to the door as we heard a knock. I turned my attention to the person who came through the door and smiled.

"My, Yuuki. You look absolutely gorgeous."

I went to him and hugged him until he lost his breath.

"Now, now, Yuuki. I do need to have my breath to walk you down the isle and give you away," he laughed, taking my chin in his hands.

"Yuuki, Kaname is a very lucky guy to have won your favor and to have gotten you."

His voice lowered a fraction.

"But if he were to hurt you--"

I laughed loudly, cutting the rest of his sentence off.

"Oh, father, I know he wouldn't hurt me and you know that too."

He sighed and smiled.

"Hai, I know. Still, I want you to know that you can come to me and talk anytime you need to. You still are my little girl."

"You're mine too, and I'm always a good listener," mother interjected, hugging my father and me. I laughed again, feeling the love coming from both of them. A few seconds later the music for me started and I looked at my parents.

"Go and find your seat, dear," my father said to my mother, kissing her briefly. She nodded and kissed my cheeks, and left to find her seat.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his arm out for me.

I gulped in a huge breath of air.

_This was really it._

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, taking his arm in one hand, and the end of my dress in the other. We walked down the few steps that led to the upstairs and waited for them to open the doors. When the doors did open, I audibly gasped.

There were so many people!

I didn't think I knew half of them. My classmates, both Night and Day I recognized. Many of the others were only there to see who Kaname was marrying; to see if I fit their description; to see if I was up to their standards. Suddenly my breath started coming out fast and short, until I felt my fathers hand brush my cheek and calm me.

"Easy, now, Yuuki. Don't worry about all of those people. Just look at the one you are going to be with for eternity," he whispered to me comfortingly.

I followed my father's pointing to Kaname, standing at the end of the altar, and my mouth went dry and my body came alive with desire.

He looked so…so…God-like was the best description I could come up with.

Pale, icy skin; warm, dark eyes that were immediately glued to me. As I glanced down his body, I noticed that he was rigid, and I couldn't figure out why. As far as his tux went, well, let's just say that it was perfect. It was black, unlike the school uniform he wore most of the time. Bits and pieces of hair framed his face, but my attention was drawn back to his eyes.

They were so _intense_.

I swallowed at him, and he smiled back.

My father walked me down the isle as the music played, and I could feel everyone watching me, waiting for me to screw up. But my focus was just on Kaname. As the song ended and I came close to Kaname, I took his hand and we faced the preacher.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Now, since I know no one is going to object to these two getting married, I will let them get straight to saying their vows. Now, take each others hand, and the rings," he directed to us.

We did as we were told. I held Kaname's ring and hand in both of mine, and they felt heavy as lead. The ring was a simple gold. And around the edge of the ring was inscribed 'ashiteru. I'm yours forever, evermore.' I swallowed and licked my lips to moisten them. I pulled my paper from my bra and I prayed that Kaname liked my vows that I had spent twelve hours writing.

Yes, twelve. Not just minutes, not just an hour; but _twelve_ hours.

How's that for consistency?

I blinked once for a long moment, and when I opened my eyes, Kaname was staring at me with his intense eyes. I gulped and decided it was time to get this over with. Nerves or no.

And so, I began.

"_**Though I could never really put to words what I feel for you, Kaname-kun, I'll try my best. I have a very powerful connection with you; one that if ever broken, I would wither away into nothing. I thought I could never possibly love someone who was just thrusted upon me; but, I've found that to my greatest joy, I can."**_

I saw him smile at the last part, which made me smile as well. I cleared my throat and continued.

"_**Our love goes deeper than anything I've ever known. It's stronger than any force I could ever conjure; and it's purer than anything that I've seen in my life."**_

He squinted his face up a bit at the word pureness. I knew what he was thinking. How could loving a vampire be pure? Well, it was to me, and that's how I wrote it.

"_**We've had our ups and downs, and we'll have more of them I know; because we are both too stubborn for our own good."**_

The crowd chuckled and murmured in agreement, and I smiled wider.

"_**But, through it all I know that in the end we will make up, because we couldn't possibly do without one another. And so, Kuran Kaname, I take you to be my husband, my love, and my friend for all eternity."**_

I felt his grip on my hand get tighter, and I wished desperately at that moment that I could kiss him, but unfortunately I had to wait.

I could practically feel the love radiating off of him and into me. I sighed as my "big speech" was finally over and it was Kaname's turn. I wonder what he would say to me. I knew that it was more than likely going to make me cry, but I was very determined not to. Because...well, just because I didn't want to cry. He squeezed my hand and closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, I gasped. They were much darker than before and if at all possible, much more intense. I waited in anticipation to hear what his vows were.

"_**Soft is her skin;**_

_**So pale and angel-like**_

_**I dare not touch it.**_

_**Beautiful is her voice, **_

_**And loving is her soul.**_

_**I don't deserve**_

_**Such a divine creature;**_

_**And yet, **_

_**She chose me.**_

_**So what can I do**_

_**But love and cherish her**_

_**Until our existence is at an end?**_

_**That's what I promise to do**_

_**To the angel who has chosen me.**_

_**Love, cherish, hold her;**_

_**And speak her name on my lips **_

_**and no others.**_

_**Only she has been in my eyes for as long **_

_**as I can remember.**_

_**Only she in my mind**_

_**Only she in soul.**_

_**So as she has chosen me this day,**_

_**so I will choose her.**_

_**And love her until I can no more.**_

_**To this I promise, thee, Yuuki-**_

_**My heart, my soul, my life.**_

_**Everything I have is yours,**_

_**and now I seal our fate and love with a kiss."**_

I was so stunned from his beautiful words that I barely felt his lips brush mine. I only came out of my stupor when I felt him slip my ring on my finger. I blinked rapidly for a moment, and then slipped his ring on his finger. I could hardly manage not to drop the ring, my fingers were so limber. How…I mean…I didn't know he knew such poetry as that. I knew he could wine and dine someone…but that…that was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life.

I saw Kaname reach for the veil of my dress and slowly lift it over my head. I looked up to him and saw that though he was smiling, his mouth was rigid. I contemplated on it a moment, but didn't have time to really process it as he brought his mouth to mine in a long, passionate kiss. I opened my mouth just slightly, and bit my lip and let a drop of blood settle on his lip. He pulled back from me and smiled, then licked his lips, as if he couldn't get enough of my taste. As soon as his tongue reached the spot where I had left a single drop of my blood, he went entirely rigid. I saw him inhale sharply, and then smile at me as if I hadn't just encountered his whole ordeal.

As I looked to the audience they all got out of their seats and cheered, though I noticed some of the Night Class students were a bit tense as well. Surely they couldn't be like that just from my one drop of blood, could they? I shook my head as Kaname lead me down the isle and out of the cathedral. Now we were going to the reception that was set up just outside the cathedral.

Blue and red roses and rose petals were everywhere. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

Then Kaname drug me onto the dance floor and nodded for the band to start.

"Kaname-kun, you know I can't dance!" I wailed, not wanting to get embarrassed on my wedding day.

"You can, Yuuki. I'll lead and help you," he said, his voice rough.

What was wrong with him now? I shrugged it off, knowing that his mood would change after a while. But, the thing is, it didn't. After our first and only dance, he basically ignored me. I wanted another dance with him after I had spoken with my friends for a few minutes. So I went in his general direction, but when he saw me coming he turned away.

What was wrong with him?! Why was he avoiding me on every chance he could? It was our wedding day, for crying out loud! I sat down dejectedly in a chair away from the crowd. Really though, I hadn't done anything terribly wrong to make him avoid me like he was doing. I sighed, and let a single tear roll down my face.

So much for not crying.

As a hand touched my shoulder I looked up to the person standing behind me.

"Kain, what are you doing? Why aren't you dancing with some poor, helpless girl?" I teased. But he was not in the mood for teasing.

"Yuuki, why aren't _you _out there? It's your wedding," he said, taking a seat beside me.

"Kaname doesn't want to be around me," I whispered, more heart-broken than ever.

Kain lifted my chin and smirked at me.

"How now? Not want to be with you? Yuuki, he wants that more than anything."

"Then why won't he stay around me?!" I screamed, and then lowered my voice once people glanced in our direction.

Kain sighed, and took Yuuki's gloved hand in his own.

"We all know that you let him have a drop of blood when you kissed him. It mainly has to do with that."

I was bewildered.

"But he's tasted my blood before…" I trailed off. I really couldn't make any sense of this.

"He is avoiding you so much Yuuki because he doesn't want to jump you."

I gasped.

"What?!"

Kain nodded. "It's true. He told me so."

"But… I mean…"

I couldn't really say anything.

Suddenly my mother came over and hauled me up by the shoulders, and I let go of Kain's hand.

"Yuuki, I've been looking everywhere for you! It's time to cut the cake."

Honestly, she was more excited than I was. You would think it was her wedding.

As I went to stand by Kaname he said nothing to me, just simply stuck his finger in the icing and held it up to my mouth. Before I licked his finger, I did mine the same, getting a lot of icing on the end of my finger. As we each opened our mouths, I could now tell Kaname was concentrating very hard to not jump me. As he and I finished licking the icing off of one another's finger's, I was about to take mine out when I felt is teeth clamp down on my finer slightly. He swirled his tongue around my finger and made me gasp audibly. Kami, that felt too good. And so, I did the same to his.

He immediately removed his from my mouth, and I took mine from his. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a bit of a blur. My father insisted that I dance with him once, and Kain did as well. Kaname stood in a corner away from the crowd, peering at me as if I were something to eat. Ha, that was kinda funny to me.

As the wedding was coming to a close, I couldn't have been happier. I was tired of meeting people, and talking to people, and laughing with people. I just wanted to see what was wrong with Kaname.

I went to Kain and hugged him and whispered, "Thanks" before he left.

Now it was just me and Kaname. I walked over to him still in his corner and looked him straight in his all-too-piercing eyes and said-well, screamed- "What the hell is wrong with you!? This is our weeding day and you spent over half of it away from me!" I shouted, letting a few stupid tears fall. Kaname very slowly, very intentionally, stretched out of his position and lifted my watery chin. He didn't say anything, but suddenly we were on a very secluded beach with waves splashing harmoniously on the sand. I quickly looked around.

He flashed without me knowing!

I suddenly felt the wind on my body. I glanced down and noticed that neither one of us had any clothes on.

"Kaname, where are my clothes!?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you before."

I scoffed. He leaned into me, pushing my body up against a rock, his lips nibbling on my ear as he said, "You're not going to need them anyway, for what we're about to do."

And then he kissed me with the most passion I've ever felt from him. This was going to be one hell of a wedding night.

--

**A/N: So, how was that for the wedding day? I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, tell me what you think in a review. Go ahead and push the green button. Push it! You know you want to! Bye-bye.**


	28. WEDDING NIGHT

**Yay! The chapter most of you have been waiting for! The wedding night! Now, I'm not really sure this will be the last you see of this fanfic. I might make a sequel. Do you think I should? Oh, and if it seems I am obsessed with roses, it's because I am. I think they are**_** really**_** romantic. Anyway, enough of my talking. On to the story!**

**--**

**Wedding Night**

**--**

_**-Yuuki's P.O.V-**_

As Kaname gently laid me on the ground, I couldn't think of anything else that made me happier than to be his wife. It brought a smile to my lips. He leaned down and brushed his lips over mine, and it made me think of the time when I first heard him say 'I love you.'

**-Flashback-**

_**As Kaname and I made our way back to my house, I couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter around in my stomach. Why had he taken my hand as we were walking? Was he trying to romanticize me? I smiled up at him from under my thick black lashes. Well, it was working. I had put on a long, formal red gown that went to ankles, and had lashes in the sleeves. It was very hot, but the temperature was cooling down since it was autumn. Kaname wore what he always did; his school uniform. Sometimes I wondered how he kept it so clean. My thoughts were cut short as he suddenly stopped when my house came into view and pulled me to him. **_

"_**Yuuki-chan, whatever you decide will be alright with me, okay?" He asked, breathing his hot breath across my hair. I shivered and nodded. He squeezed me another moment, and then we proceeded to go to my house. My parents were thrilled to see us, as I had hoped and expected. Dinner went well, unlike the first one had. I ate in silence, watching Kaname very closely. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. But I could see straight through his act. He was really hurting on the inside, and I was the cause of it.**_

_**As all of us got done with dinner, my father called Kaname into the living room and shut the door in my face. I heard my mother chuckle from the sink and glared at her. Still wanting to hear what they were saying, I pressed my ear to the door and listened.**_

"_**Kaname, how has Yuuki been this week? Has she gotten along well?"**_

"_**Well enough," Kaname replied. I heard my father scoff, and I could tell he was smiling.**_

"_**That's good to hear. Did the other students like her?"**_

"_**Yes." **_

_**All except for Ruka, I thought, hissing at her name. **_

"_**We decided that she would just stay in our room until class was over. She didn't adapt very well to being around them all at the same time."**_

"_**Oh, well, as long as she continues to do her work. So, Kaname. Let me ask you a question."**_

_**I held my breath. When my father said that, it was always an important question, and very difficult to answer.**_

"_**Yuuki is causing you pain this night, is she not?"**_

"_**Hai," I heard Kaname whisper, which tour my heart to pieces.**_

_**There was silence for a moment, and I knew my father was staring him down. **_

"_**Do you love her, Kaname?"**_

_**I gasped aloud and gaped at the door. How could my father ask such a question to him!? We had only known each other for a week! I sighed, and listened for his answer, hoping that it would be how I felt. Wait-what? How I…? But, that would have to mean.**_

_**Kuso.**_

_**I was in love with Kaname. I sighed, and knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same about me. He just couldn't. I was a blushing, embarrassed virgin, and he wanted something other than me. I let a single tear fall down my cheek and moved away from the door. As we were heading back to the Academy, I stayed my distance from Kaname. When he would reach for my hand, I would pull away. He stopped as we were almost to the front gates of the Moon Dorm, and looked at me, and I could almost see the hurt in his eyes. Almost.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, what is wrong? Have I done something to offend you?" He asked, taking a step closer.**_

"_**No," I said, taking a few steps back, and leaning against the brick wall. I sighed, and looked down at my feet. His shadow came in front of mine, and he lifted my chin to look at him.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, talk to me. What is it that makes you this skittish around me?" He asked, and I could tell he had concern in his voice, but I couldn't stand the thought of him not loving me back, so I snatched my chin out of his grasp and turned my head away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.**_

"_**I heard you and my father talking," I stated for him, as if that explained everything.**_

"_**And? You are not happy with what I said? "He asked, confused.**_

_**I shook my head, hating to have this conversation with him now, when I was so confused.**_

"_**I…I didn't stay to hear that part," I said, trembling as his fingers skidded up my arm, making me shiver. He smirked, and I was almost angry with him. Did he find my pain, sadness, and confusion that funny? I glared at him.**_

"_**Fine. Next time I need someone to talk to, I'll just go and find Zero," I hissed, and the smirk immediately died on his lips. He took my arms and pinned them above my head. Doesn't this feel familiar, I thought, almost smiling.**_

"_**Never, ever, say you would willing go to another man, or beast, for anything, Yuuki. You are mine, and will stay that way," he growled. He leaned in to kiss my lips, but I turned my head, and heard Kaname growl.**_

_**I smiled.**_

"_**Aw, is little Kaname-kun getting antsy?" I laughed.**_

_**But, when he nodded, I lost my bravado, and looked back down to the ground.**_

"_**Yuuki. Why would me saying I love you make you this upset?"**_

_**I quickly looked up to him, and saw his face go blank, and then he released my arms, and turned to go inside the dorm.**_

"_**Oh," he said, turning from me. "I get it. You don't love me in return. I shall gather your things for you to go home."**_

_**As he walked away, all I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. So, he loved me? He really did? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. As I saw blood rise to the surface of my skin, I knew I wasn't dreaming.**_

"_**Kaname-kun! Wait!" As he opened the door and turned his head back to me, I slammed into him with all of my force, hugging him tightly to me.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan, what…?" **_

_**I rose up above him, and saw that I was sitting on him, and blushed a bit. I leaned down, making my dress slide up a bit and I saw him swallow. I leaned to his ear and whispered something that made him go hard, and smile all at the same time.**_

"_**Aishiteru," I whispered, and brought my lips to his own.**_

_**--End Flashback—**_

I sighed as he started to trail butterfly kisses down my neck and flick his tongue over my breast. I arched into his every touch, wanting more then ever for him to release his full passion on me.

"Kaname-kun?" I asked gently, barely above a whisper.

"Hai, Yuuki-chan?" he mumbled, filling his left hand with my breast.

"Are you going to love me with your _full_ passion tonight?" I asked wearily, a little afraid of his answer. He stopped what he was doing and looked deep into my eyes, searching for something I wasn't sure was there.

He sighed heavily, and framed my face with his hand. "Hai, Yuuki, if you would let me."

Before I could nod or object, he said, "But, I must give you fair warning. I can't promise you I will…control myself like I normally do."

The other times he was controlling himself? I thought. That was a bit scary. I shivered.

He smirked at me, and leaned down to lick my lips. I brought our faces closer, our lips locking onto each others as if that's what they were made to do. I hiked my right leg up and over his hip, bringing us closer. He hissed into my mouth and I laughed. I trailed my hand up his chiseled chest and over his broad shoulders. Kami, there was no way I could last much longer. Already my arousal for him was beyond comprehension.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. But you'll have to last longer. At least a few more hours."

"Hours?" I squeaked.

He nodded, and found his way to my womanhood that was already soaked just from his kisses. He drove two fingers inside of me and I arched off of the sand. He moved his hand to the left, and then right and my arch followed wherever his hand went. As I was moaning, he suddenly whipped his face down along side his hand and drove his tongue in deeper then his fingers.

"Kami!" I screamed, loud enough for it to echo around us. As he finished licking every drop of my juices up, I shuddered. He had never done anything like that before. Not that I was complaining, but Kami, it was amazing what his hands and tongue could do. Well, I decided to get even.

I quickly snuck my hand down to his manhood and squeezed it tight. Holy mother of God, he was hard. The hardest I had ever felt him. I glanced up to his face and noticed that his eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched. His fangs came out far below his lips, and I leaned up to lick and suck them a bit, and he grew harder still. I felt his hands snake up to my breast and tease my nipples to a point. I arched into his brilliant hands and just barely nibbled on his fangs, and he bucked his hips into my hands.

"Yes, Yuuki. Just like that," he moaned, pumping harder into my hands. He left one hand on my breast and trailed one down my stomach to my womanhood again. It was wetter this time, and he used three fingers.

"Ah!" I groaned into his mouth, where I was still teasing his fangs.

This was getting out of control pretty damn fast. But, I loved it. I took my mouth away from Kaname's fangs and went down to his manhood, dodging his arm that was still pumping into me. I barely licked the base, swallowing all of the pre-come from him, and then began to go all the way with him in my mouth. Ah, it felt good to have his hard and hot penis in my mouth. I just wanted him inside of me now. I put my hands at the bottom of his base, and kept sucking until I thought he would explode if he didn't release. But, before I could finish my job, he brought his beautiful mouth down on me again and scraped his teeth of my clitoris, making me cum for the second time and scream in unbelievable pleasure.

"Ah, Kaname…fuck!"

I couldn't stop cumming. And he licked everything up that time as well. I didn't care where or with whom he had learned to do that. He was going to do it to me for the rest of eternity. But, I was getting randy and he had yet to cum, so I flipped him over, with me on top. I leaned down to nibble on his earlobe and whispered, "be a good boy and cum for me." He shivered and bucked his hips, indicating I could continue with my earlier job. I licked my lips and trailed wet kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach until I got to his manhood again. My turn, I thought, and began to suck harder than I ever had before.

"Urgh…damn…Yuuki," he panted/groaned out, pushing my head farther down with each thrust of his hips. He kept getting harder and harder, and when I glanced up and saw his eyes just about roll back in his head, I nipped his head with my teeth and licked it slightly. He bucked so high he almost threw me off, but I held on and sucked even harder. Then I felt his warm and salty juices in my mouth and licked him clean as he had done to me. He pulled me up beside him and kissed me hard and deep.

"Kami, Yuuki...I didn't know you could…I mean, I don't mean to insult you…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. I straddled him and kissed each of his cheeks.

"It's all right, Kaname. I had no idea I could give you that much pleasure either. I just tried something new."

I slowly slid down him, to where my opening was close to his already hard manhood.

"Now, love me," I said, and was about to push him inside of me, but he sat up.

"Kaname?" I asked, scared that I had did something he didn't like.

"You thought I had forgotten, didn't you?" he laughed.

"Huh?" I was beyond confused.

"The last time we had sex I told you that our wedding night would be romantic, and I intend to keep my word."

He stood up and reached out his hand to me. As I looked around I noticed it was nighttime now, and the moon was full, casting a pale shadow over everything. And as I was finally aware of something other than Kaname, I felt the sand all over my body. Kaname laughed, figuring what I was thinking.

"Do not worry, Yuuki-chan. I will take care of that. Now, close your eyes," he instructed and I did so. I felt something wet on me for a few seconds, washing the sand off of me, and then I felt Kaname lay me down on something so soft I though it was silk. He put himself over me and kissed each of my eyelids.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, and when I did, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Roses, they were everywhere. All different colors, all the same smell. But they were only rose bushes; those were the only vegetation that I could see. As I looked around I glanced down to see what we had been on, and I squealed happily. Rose petals! And they were white! I hugged Kaname and he smiled at me.

"Only the best for my Yuuki," he said and started kissing me. Soon we were in the same position as before; he was on top and I was on bottom. But now I sat in his lap, straddling him. He had made me cum once more, but every time I tried to make him, he stopped my fussing hands.

"Why can't I make you cum again?" I whined.

He leaned low over me, making every part of our skin touch, and it made me moan low in my throat. He licked my ear.

"Ah, Kaname…please…" I begged.

"I don't want you to make me cum again, Yuuki, because when I do, I want to be inside of you," he whispered, and slipped inside of me.

I immediately responded by pushing my hips hard into his.

"Argh…be still a moment, Yuuki," he pleased this time. I did as I was told and stayed still a moment.

"Is something wrong, Kaname?"

"Ah…no, Yuuki. I just…If you move at all right now, I'm going to lose control…and I wanted this to be romantic."

He clamped down on my shoulders with both hands, restraining himself. I clenched my inner muscles on purpose and he hissed.

"Damn it, Yuuki," he cursed.

And then I pumped my hips into his and he groaned deep in his throat and moved his hands down to grip my hips. I leaned up to him, making my breasts brush his chest.

"But, I want you to lose control, Kaname. The scene is romantic enough for me. I just want you to take me."

And then I grabbed his head and forced his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. He bit my lip and drove his hips into mine and I loved the sound they made.

_Slap_

_Slap._

"Urgh…Kami, Yuuki…I just can't get enough of you…" he panted, his grip on my hips tightening. So what if they left bruises? I didn't care, so long as it was him that left the mark. Thrust after thrust of his hips would make me feel more pleasure than I ever had before. I had never felt this with him before. I couldn't understand why he didn't unleash his full passion more often. He thrusted to the right deep inside of me and I screamed.

"Oh, yes, Kaname….There!"

And so he thrusted harder in that spot, and our bodies continued to make the sound that now was the most wonderful sound I could ever hear.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

Our bodies, slick with sweat after three hours of loving one another, were tired and almost to the point of breaking, but neither of us had came.

"I didn't know…oh, Kami…_yes," _I moaned, throwing my head back at the pleasure of his tongue on my nipple and his manhood inside me_._

"Didn't know wh-"

I cut off his question as I cupped his balls, making him arch into my hand. I could feel it. We were both on the brink of coming. I tightened my grip on his balls and he bucked his hips harder into me, making me hurt just a bit. But, I ignored it. I didn't want anything to stop him from making me feel this good. After he regained his breath a bit, he asked his question.

"What didn't you know?"

"I didn't know I could last this long," I panted, as his mouth had gone down to suck on each of my nipples. I trailed my hand down to his mouth and pricked my finger on one of his fangs. As soon as he smelled my blood he stopped his hips.

"Ah, Kaname…don't stop," I pleaded.

"Yuuki, if I take your blood right now, I will go insane."

"Are you that aroused?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yes," he hissed, more serious than then the night itself. I gulped, and offered him my finger.

"Please Kaname; you said you would use your full passion."

Suddenly he threw my head back onto the ground layered with petals and slammed his hips into me, grunting loudly.

"Ah…Yuuki…Hmm…"

He reached up and took my thumb into his mouth and sucked as hard as he dared. And then my world blew up with beautiful colors. Whatever your lover experiences, so do you. I couldn't believe my blood did all of that to him. Before he was holding back, but this time nothing could stop him. And that's how I wanted him.

Raw, real, and hard.

I arched up into his almost painful thrust, loving the feel of him now more than ever. As he thrusted to the left twice, and once to the right, I knew in another few thrusts I was done for.

So, I had to ask him now or never.

I mean, I couldn't very well ask him to become one of them when he could think about it, could I?

He pulled out of me almost all of the way, and then drove into me hard, making me scream.

"Heh, yeah, I love it when you scream," he grunted, his pleasure showing on his face. I had never seen him look like that. So overcome by passion. It was a big turn-on.

"Kaname-kun, I want to be one of you."

He bit down on my nipple so hard it drew blood. I winced, but waited for his answer.

"Really?" he whispered, bringing his head up to fully look at me. He still didn't stop thrusting.

"I…_yes_…" I arched my head back fully when he leaned down to lick my womanhood.

"Yes," I repeated, my throat feeling dry. "I would like to become one of you. That way, we could both have more passion to release, and you won't have to worry about bruising me anymore. Please, Kaname," I said, half begging, half saying it on a moan.

He licked his lips and nodded curtly once.

"All right, Yuuki-chan. Are you sure?"

"As sure as when I married you," I replied.

He leaned down to my neck and bit down slightly, drawing blood from his puncture wounds. He rose up and licked lips.

"Now, you must drink from me."

Ah…where… I mean…"

"From my neck," he replied to my ignorance, and guided my lips to his neck. I never noticed before how intimate a position this was. I bit his neck and smiled when I heard him hiss in pleasure. I slowly sucked and blood came up from my teeth marks and I drunk it. It didn't have a bad taste, just unusual because I had never really tasted it before.

"Mmm. It tastes go-"

A surge of pleasure shot straight up my spine, making me arch. "Ah!" I cried, surprised and pleasured at the same time.

As I was still panting, Kaname was still thrusting, and I leaned down and teased his nipples, earning a groan from him. Then another sudden spurge of pleasure shot through me, making me cry out.

"Fuck! Kaname, what is that that I keep feeling?"

"Urgh…ah…yeah…" he sighed, finding a new tight spot in me. I bit down on his nipple to keep from screaming out.

"Now that our blood is mixed, we can feel each others pleasure," he explained.

"Oh!" I screamed, feeling him get harder as I teased his nipples. Well, the climax should be fun, I thought, grabbing his balls again. Damn it, I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted him to cum now! I squeezed as hard as I could without hurting him and went up to lick his fangs.

"Fuck, Yuuki! Oh…._yessss_…." he hissed, finally cumming. He bucked his hips three times, and my juices came all over him.

"Oh, yeah…just…one more…thrust!" I yelled, and when he thrusted so deep inside of me I thought he was going to come out the other end, I finally came as well.

We lay side by side, panting and catching our breath. We looked up at the starry sky and I sighed. He cradled my head on his chest and I wrapped one of my legs around him.

"Kaname, that was the best…I don't mean to insult you either, but, that was the most pleasure I've ever had," I sighed.

He laughed.

"Would you like to know why I never wanted to use my full passion on you?"

I nodded sleepily.

"If you had remained a human, this would have been the only time I would ever allow my passion to run free. In the morning, you wouldn't have been able to move because I had been so rough."

"Oh, well, good thing I'm not then. 'Cause I want to experience that with you every night we're together."

"Every night?" he laughed again.

I was silent a moment, contemplating.

"Well, not _every_ night. There will be some nights we will have to watch the children."

"Children?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, children. We didn't wear any protection, and personally, I would love a little Kaname jr. walking around."

Since my mother had mentioned the word mother at the wedding that day, children with Kaname didn't sound so bad. So what if I was a terrible mother to begin with? Kaname would be there to help me through everything. He wrapped his arms around me and flashed us back to our bedroom at the Night Dorm, where we were now under the softness of the sheets.

"Thank you, Kaname."

"For what?"

"For making my wedding night something I will never forget."

"I won't forget it either, Yuuki. But for now, I think you should rest. Your changing process will start in the morning, and you need to be fully awake with plenty of energy."

I sighed and snuggled into his side. Kami, I just love Kuran Kaname. Which brought me back to the only phrase that could express my whole experience with the man I loved.

Kuran love.

--

**A/N: Now **_**that**_** was the end of the whole story. I am more than likely going to make a sequel, so look for it soon! Hope you liked the chapter. Bye!**


	29. SEQUEL

**Yay! It's here, it's here! The sequel is here! **

**Here is a sneak peek of the story. Go find it and check it out!**

**The Processes**

**By: Gaaraslover30240**

**Sequel to ****Kuran Love**

**Summary: **There are many processes one must go through in order to obtain true happiness. Though Yuuki has went through many hardships, there are many more to come. As her love for Kaname still blooms, the processes she must go through, may, in the end, kill her.

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own this plot.**_

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the sequel to ****Kuran Love****, It's fresh, new, exciting, and not to mention HOT! ^^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Oh, and "****A Few Words From Me****" will always be at the bottom of the page. Anyway onto the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Process of Adjusting**

--

--

I stretched and reached out for Kaname, only to find his side of the bed empty. I flopped back over to my side and rubbed my hands over my eyes. I could feel the sunshine coming through the window, warming my skin

It felt wonderful.

I opened my eyes to look outside. But when I looked to the window I screamed in agony. It was a loud and ear-piercing scream. I quickly closed my eyes and turned away from the brightness of the sun.

--

Now, go read the first chapter and review!


End file.
